Girl Power
by Marie Alice Brandon Cullen
Summary: ALL HUMAN. The girls are college roommates and plan to have a sleepover to celebrate finals. They get threatening letters and phone calls but dissmiss them. Little did they know the stalkers are about to turn their whole world upsidedown. Please R&R!
1. Eric, Tyler and Mike…ew

**Girl Power**

**I have always been mad at those stories that the girls get in BIG trouble or get stalked or anything, and the boys go and save them. So I was bored…actually couldn't sleep and there was a storm and so this came to mind. They are ALL HUMAN, THEY ARE NOT GOING OUT WITH THE GUYS (maybe they'll appear later but Im not sure yet), they live in AZ and are college roommates in none other than Meyer College (there is no Meyer College in AZ, but just bear with me).**

**Chapter 1: Eric, Tyler and Mike…ew **

**(BPOV)**

I walked like a zombie over to our table in the food court that my trusty best friends, Alice and Rosalie, had saved for us today.

"My goodness can you believe the finals!?" I exclaimed and plopped on a chair next to the beautiful blonde girl that was named Rosalie- but she preferred to be called Rose.

"Well, what do you expect Bella? That's why they're called finals" Rose snapped back irritated.

"Now girls, let's not get catty" Alice said sweetly.

"Yeah, sorry guys" Rose apologized. "It's just….well I don't know, fashion and merchandise ain't no picnic. And Im not sure if I passed or not" Rose's brow creased as she said this.

"Don't worry, Rose. You are one smart cookie" Alice said and winked, which we knew always made her laugh.

"Am I chocolate chip or peanut butter?" Rose joked.

"Im gonna have to go with oatmeal and raisins" I said and joked back.

"Ugh! I can't stand all this talk about cookies! It's making me hungry!" Alice exclaimed and stood up. We followed her lead towards our favorite spot, McDonald's. Well, it wasn't our actual 'favorite' spot but it was the best we could find in campus not to mention the cheapest. Alice had money and a mien BIG money. So did Rose but I, for one, didn't. Meyer College was all a scholarship and Alice's parents were paying for the house. So the least I could do was to buy my own food.

"Welcome to McDonald's, how may I help you?" said a nasally voice that would send goosebumps up my arms every time I heard it. Not in a good way.

"Well hello, hello Alice. If I didn't know better I would think that you are following me" _he_ said.

"Ugh, yeah whatever Eric can I just order?" Alice said appalled. Eric has had the hugest crush on Alice since freshman year of high school. Alice once told e that she though it was all over during the senior prom when he gave her a creepy love letter; but he conveniently went to the same college as her and now conveniently worked at our 'favorite'- not to say closest and cheapest- spot on campus.

"Here are your order ladies" Eric said as he shamelessly flirted with Alice; I saw her shudder. Then we left and went back to the table that we had saved.

"That guy still has the hots for you, Alice" Rose said and laughed.

"Bite me" Alice grumbled.

I kind of felt bad for Alice; I mean it was Eric for crying out loud! And it didn't make it any better to rub it in. So I decided to help Alice and face Rose's wrath later. "You should be one to talk, Rose. What about Tyler? He's had the hots for you since 5th grade!"

"Yeah…well…um" Rose said. "That's different."

"Remember the story I told you, Bella? He was looking at her through her window and was standing on a tree" Alice said and giggled.

"Oh yeah, and the only reason Rose found out was because the branch broke and he fell! He shrieked like a little girl and broke his arm!" I exclaimed and hit the table several times.

"And he had the nerve to ask me to sign his cast" Rose finished the story, also laughing with us.

After a while of laughing hysterically, we fell into a comfortable silence and ate our fast food. Until I felt an arm thrown around my shoulder and smelled the smell of cheap cologne that could only mean one person…

"Hey Boo, how you doing?" Mike asked and casually sat down next to me.

"_I_ am doing fine" I snapped back. "Now _PLEASE_ take your arm off or I'll break it off. Your choice"

He seemed to be taken back by that and quickly pulled his arm off. I saw a hurt expression in his face and instantly felt guilty. But before I could open my big mouth again he was greeted by not-so-friendly Rose.

"Mike, what do you want?" She said, her voice dripping with disgust.

"Geez calm down" he said with his arms up in surrender. "I just wanted to know if Bella had any plans for this Friday, and if she would want to go see a movie or something."

Uh-oh, we haven't planned anything- we were too busy studying. No! I don't want to go out with Mike, I thought. With disgusting perverted Mike, that couldn't seem to stop himself from drooling when he stared at my body. This boy was crazy! Why would he like me? Why doesn't he like Rose or Alice? They're WAY prettier than me. Why me? Why m-

My thoughts were interrupted by my new hero. "I am extremely sorry Mike, but we are having a girl's night in" Alice explained. "So if we pass our finals we can celebrate and be happy but if we fail we can cheer each other up." She finished and beamed at her idea.

"Oh well, have fun" Mike said disappointed and stood up. "See ya around, ladies" and with that he walked away- we always waited until he was out of hearing range to start our conversation again.

"Wow, someone's feeling hostile" Alice said to me.

"I know, I feel horrible now. But I guess Im just stressed out and Mike is a good outlet for my anger" I explained. And imagined him as a punching bag; it made me smile.

"So are we really having a sleep over?" Rose asked casually, but we could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Well…it was just an excuse" Alice started.

"But it sounds like fun" I finished for her.

The rest of lunch we spent huddled together and planned for our little party. Even though we had no need to plan it this second, because it was only Tuesday! We decided on inviting a few honored guests. We invited Angela Scarlett and Melanie, a few of our closest friends. But we were rejected on our invite because they were going out together also o celebrate their passing grades. So it ended up on only being the three of us, not that I was complaining.

**?POV**

-Later that day-

I walked to the house of the three most beautiful women in campus after my last class. And slid the letter me and my two friends had written for them, it read:

_Hello ladies,_

_I hope you have done well in your finals today. Rosalie looked like she had a little trouble on hers, but she is smart. As for Alice, well, she is also smart. And for Bella you ask? Bella is smarter, always having her nose in some new book. _

_We hope to see you tomorrow,_

_Your secret admirers._

**There it is! How was it?? I had a little trouble with the stalker letter but, I guess it's alright. So good? Bad? Um…I can't think of any other adjectives so make your own :) By the way, I couldn't think of a very good title so if I'll see if I can change it later and please tell me of your ideas for a good title.**


	2. Strange Phone Calls

**Girl Power**

**I only got 4 reviews…that make me sad…But thank you for those who did review :). Thank you MyBrandOfHerion****,****.xox.heart., ****Jodi, and bmw72792.****Anyways, I got nothing to say…I can't think of anything. That's not very surprising at all…Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: No songs or movies that were mentioned here are mine. If they were…I would be rich. And buy the rights of Twilight and of my beloved Edward, which by the way, I also don't own. Also I would clone an Edward for everyone that read my stories AND reviewed if I were rich. So watch out maybe someday I'll get rich and clone an Edward for everyone who reviews wink wink.

**Chapter 2: Strange Phone Calls**

"…and after we watch the movie we should go TP someone's house…" Alice babbled about our upcoming sleepover. I walked in front of my two best friends and searched in my pocket for my key. Then shoved it in the keyhole twisted the keys to the left and opened the door. I walked in first.

Suddenly my foot caught the rug that said 'welcome' and I could feel the wind rush through my body. "AH!" I screamed as I fell. Face meet floor, I thought as I landed with a loud BANG!

"Bella, you OK?" Alice asked and giggled with Rose.

I could feel a sharp pain rush through my body. "It hurts, but I think nothing's broken" I joked and blushed.

"Then you should probably open your eyes" Rose suggested, I could hear a smile in her voice. I hadn't even noticed that everything had gone black; it's a defense mechanism to close my eyes –it blocks some of the embarrassment. When I opened my eyes I saw a white envelope next to me. I grabbed it and examined it.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked and looked at whom it was addressed to. It only said Rosalie, Alice, and Bella in a rather elegant script.

"Lemme see" Rose said, snatched the letter from my hand and examined it. "It only says our names." Then she opened it and read it aloud.

"Wow, we have secret admirers" Alice finally said and was thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe it was Eric, let me see the letter." Rose handed her the letter and Alice looked at it attentively. "No way this was Eric, that boy has the worst handwriting ever. Also, he would never use phrases like 'hope you have done well', he would've misspelled at least one of those words."

"Oh well" Rose said shrugging.

"Of course Rose would be Ok with it. She has had secret admirers her whole life" I joked.

"Hey! That is…a little true" Rose admitted.

-The next day after classes-

"Yeah boy!" Rose said victoriously and jumped on the purple couch –which we had in our living room- next to Alice. Who looked at her questioningly. "Guess who passed all her classes with a perfect C average."

"Santa?" Alice asked; Rose just glared at her. "Ha-ha I know, I know it was you miss straight C's."

"Not any C, but a C plus!" Rose said proudly. "How about you guys?"

"I don't know, Rose" Alice said with sarcasm. "We just got home and you've been hogging the computer. I think I'll go now…" She got up and left the room. A few minutes later she came back skipping with the biggest smile on her face. "I passed with a few B's and one C!" Alice clapped her hands, then turned to me and said, "What about you miss smarty pants, another bunch of straight A's? Go check."

"I did, I asked my teachers during class" I explained. "And they were only A minuses."

"I knew it" Rose said and pointed at me. "You were so stressed out with no ne-"

_Run baby run, don't ever look back_

_They'll tare us apart, if you give them the chance!_

_Don't sell your heart; don't say 'we're not meant to be'_

_Run baby run, for ever we'll be you and me_

Alice jumped up and run to our kitchen to get our home phone. "Hello?" answered and paused for a second to let the person in the other line speak. "Why would I put you on speaker phone?" Another pause. "OK, OK keep you pants on you freak" She pushed the speaker phone button and a shallow obviously modified voice was heard.

"Hello again ladies, it is nice to hear you have all passed you finals." Another voice came on with a very high pitched voice, but still modified. "Yes, congratulations. Rosalie's hair smelled exceptionally good today. Ouch! Stop that." A third voice came on; this one sounded high pitch but not as high pitched as the last one. "We just wanted to say congrats to you girls and say that we'll have a great time at your sleepover." The line went dead.

"What the..!?" Rose started.

"We have to call the police" I stated, that had really scared me.

"And tell them what? Some guys are trying to freak us out?" Rose said, but took one look at my face and softened her voice. "Bells, it's going to be alright stalkers always say they'll do something but they never do it. These guys are such chickens that they even modify their voices." That made me feel a little bit safer.

"Besides" Alice assured me as she sat on the other side of me on the couch. "You are a black belt on karate, remember? You can whoop theirs butts any day."

"Alice, a clumsy girl and karate don't mix very well; I learned that the hard way. But I guess you're right" I said and cracked a smile at Alice's comment. "You wanna watch a movie to get our minds off creepy people?"

"Oh snap! Let's watch…um…a comedy?" Alice ended her sentence with a questioningly voice.

"Yeah, Im in the mood for a good laugh" Rose agreed. "How about a classic? Scary Movie 3?"

"Hmm…I don't know…" I said. Actually, I really liked Scary Movie 3, but I wanted to play around with Rose.

"We don't have to watch it if you don't want" Rose said, her voice sounded a little bit disappointed.

"Bella, you are the worst actress" Alice giggled and then turned to face Rose. "As for you Rose, I can't believe you fell for that." Alice and I started to laugh at her remarks.

"I know!" I said between giggles. "But Rose totally fell for it. I would love to watch Scary Movie 3, by the way."

"Enough fun at my expense, let's just watch the movie and make fun of them" Rose said embarrassed and popped in the disc in the DVD player. During the middle of the movie, Rose got up and excused herself to the bathroom.

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

I looked at the caller ID on my phone to see if it was anybody worth answering. But it said unavailable, my heart started to beat fast. What it were the stalkers again? No, Im not going to answer it. But my curiosity got the best of me and I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I could hear a shallow breath on the other line and thought, yes definitely the stalkers again. I was proven wrong once the person spoke.

"…seven days…" said a creepy voice that sounded a lot like a certain blonde girl in the bathroom.

"Im sorry Bella is not available right now, can I take a message?" I said in a secretary-like voice.

"Yessss…Tell her seven days" Rose said with her voice cracking a little with laughter in the end of her sentence.

"Ok, how do you spell that?" I asked quoting the movie. We could hear Rose's laughter all the way from the living room.

"Hurry Rose, you favorite part is coming on" Alice urged. Alice and I both jumped when we heard Rose laugh her head off.

"Oh, the part where they throw that white guy out the window!" Rose said in remembrance. I could hear Rose's eager steps as she came closer until…

THUD!

"Guys, I fell" Rose said still laughing.

-

After the movie, we turned the TV off and headed to bed in our separate rooms upstairs. It was only nine o'clock, but all our anxiousness about our grades took out a lot of our energy.

"Wait, Bella. You left this book on my room last night, remember?" Alice said somehow still energetic.

"Actually, you took it from me, remember?" I snapped back. "I didn't even get to read the summary."

"Can you blame me? You already studied your silly butt off for finals and now you want to read some more?" She sounded outraged.

"But Renée said that it was really good and that the main character had my name" I defended.

"Really? Maybe I should read this" Alice said considering it for a second. "Nah! You can tell me what happens." That answer gave me hope that she would let me read a little tonight, But those dreams were crushed when she said her next sentence. "But no reading tonight, right now just rests those pretty eyes of yours." With that, she went into her room with my book.

I guess she's right, I thought as I went in my room and changed into my pajamas; some black sweats and dark blue tank-top.

**So there it is! How is it so far? I have a few questions for you guys. What was the name of the song in the girl's home phone? What was the name of the song in Bella's phone? What is the name of the book Renée recommended to Bella? (It's pretty obvious). And who do you think the stalkers are? Watch out there's a twist about that later on ;).**

**P.S. OME!! There's a new Twilight trailer! There are two now and the second one is so much better than the first one :). It's true so if you haven't seen it, it's in my profile check it out. Oh, in the trailer they show a scene where Edward goes to pick up Bella at her house and I think that the car wasn't a Volvo. Im not sure about it, but my friend and I agree that it didn't look like a Volvo at all.**


	3. Jessica's Shoes

**Girl Power**

**SORRY!! But school just started and we get bombarded with homework. And Breaking Dawn came out and the Midnight Sun. And then they cut my internet for about two weeks, so I could do absolutely nothing...but yes finally im done! So here you go. ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: No…I don't own twilight or Edward, or jasper for that matter…sad...

**Chapter 3: Jessica's Shoes**

**(APOV)**

_It was dark; I could only see a few stars in the sky and the outline of the houses._

"_Alice, run! They're right behind us" I heard Bella behind me shout. Both Rose and Bella started to tug on my arms to get us away from them._

_Then, I heard the same shallow voice that was on the phone only now it was amused instead of menacing. "Ha-ha, what's wrong girls? Afraid of a little chat with us?" We kept running away from them until Bella tripped over own two feet._

"_Ouch! I think I broke my wrist" Bella whimpered in pain. "Leave me here, please, just call the police."_

"_What kind of friends do you think we are?" Rose said as she stopped with me to help her up._

"_What did we ever do to you?" I asked with tears in my eyes. They didn't respond; they only kept running towards us until everything went black again. _

"Alice!? Alice!? Wake up!" I could hear Bella's worried voice very faintly, but gradually getting louder and louder. And I could feel her hands on each of my shoulder shaking me, trying to wake me. I woke up with a scream and sat up forcefully but fell back down with a great throbbing pain on my forehead.

"Ouch!" Bella whined. "Your forehead hit my chin."

-The next morning-

**(BPOV)**

"Girls, I had the weirdest dream last night" Alice said and sipped her coffee while we walked to campus.

"Is that why you were screaming last night?" I asked in and rubbed my chin in remembrance.

"Yeah, we were running through the dark streets and were being chased by three dark figures…Maybe we shouldn't have a sleepover after all and call the police."

"Don't be ridiculous" Rose said.

"But you know how she is so intuitive and can, sometimes, dream of the future?" I defended her. It's true before she came to college; she had a dream about a brunette that tripped a lot. And then we met; she also knew my name the first day. It was just a little abnormal. But that's Alice.

"Let's just go to class and we'll talk about it during lunch" Rose said when we stopped in front of campus. She put her hands on either side of Alice's shoulders and said softly, "it will be alright, if anything happens we'll get through it." Then she turned to me. "You, keep your head out of the clouds. We don't want you to end up at the hospital." And with that, we separated to our classes.

-0-

We were now at lunch. The food court was loud, full of people socializing. Oblivious to the fact that our little table was very silent –we were all consumed with thoughts of our phone calls and letter last night. How can they not notice, I asked myself, can they not sense our distress? People are always in their little world not caring about anyone else. My thoughts were interrupted by Alice's random question.

"Would you rather wear Jessica's shoes or eat dirt?" Alice asked while she looked in Jessica's direction disapprovingly. She had on the highest heels ever seen with peace signs all over them and fluorescent colors that started to hurt my eyes. Rose and I looked at her as if she were crazy, which would really explain many things. Then, we looked at each other and burst out with laughter.

"Oh my gee, Alice" I said with tears rolling down my eyes. "That was SO random! But you ARE right, those shoes hurt my eyes!"

"Oh, I know!" Rose agreed. "I'd rather bathe in boiling snot than to wear those shoes!"

"Some people would stoop to anything to get attention these days" Alice said as she shook her head from side to side disappointedly at Jessica's shoes. "Not even good attention."

"I'm not very hungry anymore" I said. "The idea of Rose bathing in boiling snot just shooed it away."

"Me neither" Alice said. "Jessica's shoes kinda make me wanna throw up."

"But I want a cookie" Rose whined jokingly. "Actually, all I want is a fun sleepover with you two."

"Aw…" Alice and I said in unison. Rose was never the one to be sentimental.

**(?POV)**

I walked around the food court and looked for the girls. They were quietly and worriedly looking down at their table. That will show them, I thought, so many years of rejection and I finally get payback. The other two guys don't want to do anything bad to them but they don't know what it's like; the wanting and the feeling. And then to have the only person you want reject you over and over again. Not anymore, now it's our turn.

The girl's laughter snapped me out of my thoughts and back to my mission. How dare they laugh! They're supposed to be horrified! But I ignored at and went on with my mission.

I slowly and quietly made my way to them. When they weren't looking, I slid our next letter to them under my beloved's hand. They beautiful blonde almost felt my touch but, thankfully, she didn't.

**(BPOV)**

"Funny, I don't remember there being a note on the table" Rose said and looked down at her hand. Under her hand there was a white lined piece of paper folded many times.

We looked at Rose's face, who had a surprised yet disgusted look on her face- we knew what it was; a letter from the stalkers. We motioned her to open the paper that looked more like a letter than just a note. She took it with trembling fingers and opened it. "What the!? It only has some weird lyrics in it."

"Here let me see" Alice said and put her hand out to receive the letter. She read the lyrics out loud. "well expect me to be  
calling you to see  
if you're ok when I'm not around  
asking if you love me  
even though you don't say it, I know  
calling you to see  
do i try too hard to make you smile  
to make a smile

well i will keep calling you to see  
if you're sleeping are you dreaming and  
if you're dreaming are you dreaming of me  
i cant believe  
you haven't picked me

i thought that the world had lost its sway  
then i fell in love with you  
and you took that away  
you take away the old  
show me the new  
and i feel like i can fly  
when i stand next to you (even though you don't know im there)  
so what if I'm on this phone  
a hundred miles from home, calling you" She looked at us with worried eyes. "It's only been three days that they've done this and it has already gone too far."

"Do you think that after a while they'll get over us and leave us alone?" I asked hopeful. Then it dawned on me. "They know our address, our favorite spot for lunch, and somehow they knew that we passed our finals. They can sneak letters right under out noses and nothing's stopping them at all from doing anything else. Next time it might be worse. We can't even be safe in our own home for heavens sake." We stayed quiet again, each picturing a different scenario of what could or, even worse, might happen."

"Hello there…wow you seem awfully quiet" Mike said as he came walking by. "What's wrong? Are you guys OK?" He asked worriedly since we didn't answer him at all- not even a rude comment from Rose. He looked Alice's shaking hand and saw the letter.

"Read this" Alice whispered.

Mike gently took the letter and read its content. "It's just Blue October, what's so bad about it?" He asked confused.

"On Tuesday we got a letter at our house from some secret admirers. We didn't think much of it, until that same day we got a creepy phone call from them. Then Alice had a dream about the 'admirers' chasing us- and you know how intuitive she is. And now that" Rose pointed at the letter. "It was slipped under my hand sometime during lunch." Her voice cracked at the last sentence, even though she still tried to keep herself together.

"You mean some random guy is just…stalking you!?" Mike said outraged and said the word 'stalking' as if it were a cuss word. "Don't worry I'll help and protect you. They won't dare hurt you when I'm around" he said heroically and thought for a millisecond. "As a matter of fact, I could get you each a bodyguard."

He saw our bewildering faces and tries to assure us. "Seriously, I could protect Bella, I'll convince Eric to protect Alice, and Tyler could protect Rosalie."

Alice, Rose and I stiffened the idea. We were desperate, but no that desperate. The very thought of Mike in our house, following my every step and trying to pass a move on me while being my 'protector' repulsed me more than the stalkers. But then again…we did need them…they could be our saviors- our knights in shining armor. But Alice felt the same- at least with the repulsed part-, because she said.

"No need. We can take care of ourselves; we're three tough college girls. I think we can deal with it."

Mike looked at her like she was crazy and as if he was expecting an avalanche more than that answer.

"Yeah, if push comes to shove we'll stick together- like always. Anyways, there are always the police as Bella suggested a few days ago" Rose backed up Alice.

"Um…I guess if you don't want us to…" Mike said while he scratched his head dumbstruck. He stood up and walked away.

I turned to the girls after Mike was out of sight. "Why did you do that?" I asked outraged. "They could've helped, they could've done something."

"Yes, because the policemen just sit in their cars and eat doughnuts the whole day" Rose answered sarcastically.

"Aside from the police, we ARE college girls. And we have some secret weapons" Alice said confidently. "Like what? A clumsy girl who knows karate but can't seem to keep her face off of the ground?" Rose giggled at the reference of my past, painful, experiences.

"Well I think that clumsy girl will become a warrior when the occasion asks for it" Alice said full of confidence in me- this girl just had confidence to spare on everybody.

"You know what I would love right now? A muffin!" Rose said, completely oblivious to anything happening in the world besides food- or to be more specific, muffins.

"Yeah? Well right now I hate both of you" I said childishly.

Rose faked gasp at my comment and Alice chirped happily "I love you too, Bells."

**Wooh! Do you know how hard it is to type a chapter that long while having three exams, one English paper due, having to finish a pretty long book also for English, having to get a solid A for one of those exams, finish a VERY long power point- that was awesomely awesome- and reading Midnight Sun all in about two weeks? I'll answer that for you VERY HARD! Anyways, im just venting out here…so if you wanna stop reading this, just do it haha, but please REVIEW, it would make my day –and night, and the day after that too. :)**


	4. Friday Night Shopping

**Girl Power**

I know!!! I haven't updated in the longest time…but school and life have been so packed. I haven't had a peaceful day in weeks! BUT now Im sick, so no more going out…I can't even talk anymore…yea..I lost my voice. So know I have all the time in the world to update. That's pretty much all I do lol; sleep, cough and update. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 4: Friday Night Shopping**

Thursday night we received no creepy phone calls or letters, so we decided on not calling the police. We enjoyed our evening in a pizza place with out closest friends- Scarlett, Melanie, Angela and her boyfriend Fred (our number one guy friend). We joked around and I felt as if our 'secret admirers'-or anything besides this night mattered. School went by uneventful; lunch was rather quiet- no more letters. But as I sat in lecture hall #5 listening to our Medical and Health Science professor drone on and on about the side effects of giving a diabetic patient a normal meal while they had a pancreatic infection, my pocket-or most likely my cell phone- buzzed. It read:

Let's hit the shop after classes :)

-The Queen

I rolled my eyes- how does Rose come up with these signatures? I asked myself. Wait! If we shop that there will be a mall, which means Alice will go mad, which means she'll buy lots of clothes, which means only one thing…oh no! Bella the human Barbie! That thought stopped me dead on my tracks.

Unlike my very fashionable roommates, I detested to shop- or anything to do with word for that matter. And over these past few months I've learned to dislike it even more. I have been dragged time after time to the mall and been bought many expensive and unnecessary items. They have made me try on countless outfits. Every single time I have tried to rebel, but they can be so persuasive!

Maybe I should hide, Im sure they can take care of everything without my help and if I hide long enough they'll forget; I would only slow them down anyway. I thought to myself with a spec of hope as I started to devise my plan.

I was lost in thought when two tiny, pale hands pushed into a canary yellow porch. So much for hiding, I thought bitterly.

"Ready to shop till we drop, girls?" Alice chirped joyously once she sat in the driver's seat.

"You know it" Rose answered excitedly- she had shotgun.

I only grumbled a few complaints that myself couldn't even understand.

Let's look at the positives, I bargained with myself. One, Alice was thankfully at the wheel. Not that she drove at an acceptable speed, but at least it wasn't Rose. She is a maniac at the wheel; however, Alice kept the speed UNDER 100 mph. We arrived at our destination in no time, but it wasn't the mall…we had arrived at Target.

"Girls, we are here on a mission" Alice said in a serious tone.

"Um…Alice?" I started a little confused; so we're not going to torture Bella?

"Silence, Clumsy Lamb" Alice shushed. "I am not Alice, I am Commander Shopaholic. And this is The Queen. We need to use codenames to keep our cover; operation Thong is about to commence."

Alice was always an oddball and always invented the weirdest games- Rose once said she was just like her older brother...what was his name Emmy, Emmett, Eli; it was something with an E.

Anyway, I decided to just play along; who knows? Maybe it'll be fun.

"Clumsy Lamb, you are our strongest soldier. You are the only one that won't get distracted by the shiny things, so you will be getting all the chips cookies and dip; that is next to the make-up aisle and adjacent to the women's section."- She turned to face Rose- "The Queen, you will be getting that plastic forks, plastic wrap, and toilet paper for our…future mission. And I, unfortunately the weakest link, will get a cart will be picking you up from your stations."

After she explained 'Operation…Thong' to us we made a circle, put our hands in the middle- "ready? Break!"- We threw our hands in the air and separated to our different destinations.

Alice was right, the make-up and women's department held no interest to me. The food, however, had a different effect on me. The aisles were full of different types of chips: spicy Italian, sour cream and onions, classic and wavy and SO much more…Next to the chips was the candy! Oh my gosh! The Gummy Bears, and Sour Gummy Worms, and Gummy Worms, Milkyways, Skittles, Jelly Beans, Starbursts, Twix, Reuses Pieces! Oh my! The cookies and sugary drinks. Alice forgot to tell me to get the liquid candy, how dare she? Maybe she did say something about soda…

Just looking at the treats got me all hyped up. I runned up and down the aisle; I had a little trouble on what to choose first.

"Clumsy Lamb, stop running up and down the aisle like a little freak and get out treats. I'm becoming weak- must get shiny things" Alice- I mean Commander Shopaholic said.

I grabbed as many chips run to the cart and dumped it in the cart. I proceeded to get double the candy and gummy treats. Then I grabbed three six soda packs of Root Beer- my favorite-, Orange soda- Alice's favorite-, and Black Cherry Cream soda- Rosalie's favorite.

"Come back Commander! Stay away from the shiny things!" I run to her and pulled her away from the lip-gloss spot. "Let's pick up Ros-" Commander Shopaholic gave me a death glare and I instantly corrected myself. "I mean The Queen." She can be so menacing sometimes.

"Alright, come Clumsy Lamb!"

I get the feeling she just likes calling me that…

We runed to the aisle where The Queen was getting our 'mission gadgets'- as the Commander put it. We saw her run to us with her arms full of plastic fork boxes, plastic wrap but no toilet paper.

"I am too weak! I am too weak" The Queen yelled as she came to us with her eyes closed- she was really getting in character. We looked at her, she saw our questioning looks and explained. "The aisle next to this one is the accessories aisle and the toilet paper is all the way down."

"How are we going to get the toilet paper?" Commander Shopaholic asked in distress.

"Um…we could get it from Fred…?" I said.

"Great idea, Clumsy Lamb" The Queen praised.

"Time for operation Starbucks" Commander Shopaholic said.

I remember when we first met Fred, we met him during lunch one day when he was about to fight the sleazebag we call Mike- apparently he had said a few inappropriate things about our friends Melanie. We pulled him off of Mike and instantly became friends he is the funniest guy ever- with the brightest smile. He is also a great listener and would give awesome advice. Once he told us why he fought Mike and we knew instantly he liked Melanie- Alice always claimed she knew they would end up together. He tried to deny it many times but the blush on his cheeks and stuttering betrayed his lie. Back then Melanie had a crush on him too, but they never seemed to tell their feelings to each other. It was a miracle when they could be able to have a normal conversation. Usually it went like this, Fred would blush like…well me and Melanie would have a loving smile and played with her shoulder length brown hair. In the end, they told their feelings for each other in a rather dramatic way and are still together.

But the only thing that matters now is the Fred owed us know, BIG time, we were the ones that played cupid and got them together so he had to budge.

We pulled over to Starbucks and went inside

"Oh Freddy-boo! We need you help" Commander Shopaholic said to him. It was his break right now so it was our lucky day.

"Alice-"

"That's Commander Shopaholic to you" Alice- or what's her face corrected Fred.

"Another crazy game?" Fred asked me- the sane person in this trio.

"Another crazy game" I repeated in an answering voice.

"We need you…special help" The Queen interrupted us "Where's your storage closet?"

"Over there" he pointed to the door in the back of the room that was labeled 'Storage Room'. How smart are we?

"But why would you care?" we didn't listen to a word he said because we opened the closet and stuffed our arms with rolls and rolls of toilet paper- we had obviously made a scene, but it didn't matter; it was our mission.

"Wait! What are you gonna do with that toilet paper? It'll come out of my paycheck!" Fred yelled after us outside. We were already stuffing the trunk of the car with all of our stolen woods.

"We need to finish operation Thong" The Queen said. Fred seemed as confused as ever.

"We're going TPing" Commander Shopaholic explained when we were all in the car and drove off before Fred could oppose to anything else.

"Clumsy Lamb, hand me the gummy bears" Commander Shopaholic said to me and looked at the back seats.

"Here," I handed her the gummy bears and saw her staring at me. "Commander! Watch the road!"

"Calm down, Clumsy Lamb" The Queen said to me. "She's driven like this for ever and has never gotten a ticket; unlike you."

"So I crashed a car…or two. Big deal" I said. It was only my big red truck from back in the High School days; nobody had died or gotten seriously inured. They has just gotten some boo-boo's."

"More like three!" Commander Shopaholic giggled and The Queen joined her soon after.

-0-

"Ah, home at last" I said when we parked in our driveway. "Let's unload the groceries. Hey, now that our 'mission' is over can I go back to being Bella?"

"I don't know. I kinda liked being called The Queen- and I LOVE calling Bella Clumsy Lamb." We laughed at Rose's comment.

I knew it!

We dumped the groceries on the living room carpet. We put our plastic forks, plastic wrap, and stolen Starbucks toilet paper rolls on the small kitchen table we rarely ate at.

Ta-dah! Haha four straight pages! I am so proud of myself haha; oh by the way Twilight movie! Aren't you so so SO excited- I am!!!!

P.S. you know what would really help me get better and FINALLY get my voice back? Some very yummy reviews, it's like medicine.


	5. Grils just Wanna Have fun

**Girl Power**

**This is kinda dedicated to ****iloveedward94, she says this story makes her smile and, in my opinion, this is the funniest chapter so yay! And this is also dedicated to ****edward-lover-456**** (you know this is gonna happen when we live together!!)**

**Chapter 5: Girls just wanna have Fun**

"What are we going to do first?" Rose asked after we organized 'the loot'- as Alice most colorfully referred to our groceries…and stolen items. "We could do the following: candy eating, TPing, Cherokee, and…so much more!"

"Do you know me at all?" Alice giggled. "I have a schedule." She said matter-of-factly and pulled out a crumbled piece of lined paper.

"Very professional" Rose commented sarcastically.

"Bite me" Alice said with a dazzling smile, clearly ready to start the party. "First, we are going to watch a movie, then another movie OR Cherokee, and dance party if it's late enough we TP Angela's, Melanie's and Scarlett's dorm and we fork Fred's house. Lastly, we will do whatever we want and stay up as long as we can- we gotta break out last sleep over record of staying up 'till 5 A.M... Well…Rose and I broke, but you"- Alice pointed a finger at me accusingly-"Miss Isabella Swan fell asleep at the humiliating time of 3A.M."

"Embarrassing" Rose stated.

"Yes, I remember that..." I said reminiscing "you drew on my face and then sent me to the store to get more milk. There were so many attractive guys that Saturday morning; they all stared at me as if I were crazy."

"Embarrassing" Rose repeated. Obviously I blushed and frowned at them while they laughed at my expense

"Come on girls. Chop, chop- we need to pick a movie in the next 3 minutes if we wanna stay in schedule" Alice urged us. "Horror, Comedy, Romance, or Indie?"

"Horror!" Rose exclaimed.

"Right… I don't think so" I corrected her. Horror movies and I do NOT mix…EVER! "Last time we saw a horror movie I had to sleep with my room's lights on for weeks."

"And we had to sprinkle your room with holy water!" Rose finished the story for me. Alice and Rose laughed together- they always laugh at my expense, I guess that's what friends are for…

"Oh yeah! But we did pull that prank on her; therefore, it is also our fault." Alice said in remembrance.

Last time we watched a horror movie, we watched The Grudge-one of the scariest movie I have ever seen-, and while we were watching it Alice 'went to the bathroom'. But what she really did was to go into the hallway closet and got a big black sheet. Then she hid behind the couch and when the music was at its scariest point she jumped out of the couch and did the creepy sound the lady in the movie did with the black sheet covering her entire body. Rose was in on it, so it didn't scare her at all. But I, on the other hand, fell off the couch and crawled away as I screamed bloody murder.

"In my defense, I don't cuss at every scary part unlike you Rose" I said blushing uncontrollably.

"Whatever. Whoever wants to watch a horror movie raise your hand" Rose said. Both Rose and Alice raised they hands-they were gaining up against me.

"Sorry Bells majority rules" Alice said triumphantly not looking the least beat sorry.

"But-but…What just happened?"

"Overruled" Rose yelled as she pointed at me.

"We have…The Eye, The Ring one and two, and One Missed Call" Alice said while looking at her crumbled 'schedule'- in which she most likely already has the list of movies available categorized. "You guys pick."

"The Eye" Rose said instantly. "Any objections?"

"None here, Bella?" Alice asked- she and Rose both looked at me with one eyebrow cocked daring me to object.

"Um…Yay?" I said, in full knowledge that nothing in the world will change their minds now.

"Then its settles" Alice said. She went to our collection of DVDs and pooped the DVD in.

"_People say seeing in believing..." the movie stated_

-0-

I cover my eyes through most parts of the movie. Alice and I shrieked at all the right moments while Rose laughed- and cussed when she was truly frightened. We ate anything we could get our hands on. Gummies, chocolate, chips, soda- you name it! Rose tried to scare us every chance she had. Alice seemed oblivious of the fact, unlike me who jumped every time. She made me spill my drink -twice!

-0-

The movie was over and the end credits were flashing on the screen while scary music played in the background.

"Why is that shadow in the corner moving!?" Rose shrieked. Alice only looked at me expectantly.

"AH! WHERE?" I yelled and looked around. Something in the corner of the room swiftly moved. "There it is! It's gonna kill us!" But I looked at that corner again and saw that it was my own shadow. They both laughed at me while I blushed. "What do we do now?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Alice look at her scheduled without success- it was too dark. She walked over to the light switch and turned them on. I let out a breath- thanking the heavens for light bulbs.

"We cab either watch another movie or we can have a dance/Cherokee party. Which one do we want?" Alice asked.

We stayed silent, deep in thought. A movie will be best for me- no need to embarrass myself even more. "I vote movie, a happy one please."

"I say we dance" Rose smirked, most likely expecting to embarrass me.

"How about we do both?" Alice asked- always the happy medium. Like so many times before we stared at her as if she were mentally unstable. "What?" Alice said confused at our stares. "Why are you looking at me like that? It's true, we could watch a musical."

"But those are so bring and cheesy" Rose whined.

"Not the one Im thinking about" Alice responded. "Okay it's a little cheesy….a lot cheesy"- Alice averted Rose's glare- "but you know you love cheesy movies. Don't deny it!"

"You know me too well Ali-poo" Rose said with a smile playing in her lips. "What movie?"

"Hairspray!"

"Oh! I love that movie, but can't we watch something more romantic? Like Titanic or Romeo and Juliet?" I asked. Romeo and Juliet is my favorite movie of all time.

"Nope, last week we watched something Rose wanted and since I planned this I get to choose this time" She said sternly.

"Fine…" I pouted. _Here comes the embarrassment_, I thought.

We each had a 'solo'- as Alice had so colorfully put it- we called dibs on a song in the movie. Whoever had the 'solo' would be center stage and sing while the other two were back-up dancers. Alice had called 'Good Morning Baltimore' before she had actually put the movie inside the DVD player. She did some wacky moves while she sang so loud Im sure the neighbors could hear. She ended with one hand on our microphone- my hairbrush- and the other hand held up in the air.

Rose picked that catty song- 'Miss Baltimore Crown'. She did it so well with a seductive voice while swinging her hips to the music. Then at the end started to do what it seemed to be an air hump. I rolled my eye at that and thought to myself, _only Rose_.

I picked my favorite song, which was 'I can Hear the Bells'; it's just so romantic and engaging. I sang and was sucked into it. I admit it; I may have been a little overexcited about it. I tripped over my own two feet twice. They made me dance and sing louder; but it was fun. 

-0-

In the end, we all sang the last song, 'You can't stop the Beat' , only to scream pink elephant the whole time because they were saying the words too fast and none of us knew the words. We still jumped and danced to the beat of the music.

By the end of the movie we were all over the floor panting; it's very exhausting to say 'pink elephant' and dance at the same time.

Alice, who was next to me on the floor, looked at her cell phone and sighted "it's almost 1 A.M., perfect." Then she put it back in her pocket.

"What happens at 1 A.M.?" Rose asked breathless.

"Why, we go TPing, silly" Alice said, once again overexcited. How does she even do that? "But since you're all tired, we gotta get all hyped up."

"I think WE- as in Rose and I- need to get hyped up. YOU on the other hand don't need anyone's help." I said teasingly. "If we get you more hyped up, Im afraid you'll end up in the hospital."

We giggled and talked about unimportant things as we ate as much as sugary snacks as we could and chugged just about one gallon of soda each.

"Before we do anything, I gotta use the craper!" Rose stated and took off running in the direction of the bathroom.

"Wait, no! Me first! Me first!" Alice exclaimed and ran after her. "Open the door or I'll pee on your bed!" Alice threatened as she pounded on the door.

"Don't you dare, Alice Cullen! I'll pummel you into a pulp!" Rose snapped back. Her voice hard, a chill ran down my spine. When she wanted to be terrifying she could scare the crap out of a mass murdered.

"Chill, Im done" Rose stepped out of the bathroom with a teasing smile.

Alice threw Rose out of the way and rushed into the bathroom. Then she slammed the door shut. Rose stumbled a little- Alice had incredible strength, for a pixie girl- and lay on the purple couch. She nudged me in the ribs and asked "don't cha gotta go?"

"Yes, but Im waiting." I answered.

-0-

After we all used the bathroom we started to device our evil plans; Alice had her little crumpled schedule out.

"First, we hit Angela's, Melanie's and Scarlett's shared dorm. We TP like there's no tomorrow and write funny messages all over the door with shaving cream. Then, we-" Alice was interrupted by me.

"Then we fork Fred's house and put plastic wrap all around his car so he can't open it!" I screamed. The idea just dawned on me; the sugar was probably at fault.

"I was going to say ding-dong ditch his house that a much better idea. The sugar is working" Alice complimented as she threw her little list up in the air.

We raided our closets for camouflage outfits. Though, I don't know why, it seemed like a good idea. But maybe it was al the sugar…

Alice ended up wearing a black miniskirt with a camouflage long-sleeved shirt. I wore camouflage khakis and a dark green top. Rose wore black tights and a t-shirt that reached the middle of her thighs. She also wore a black belt around her waist; Alice's personal touch.

We walked the block to campus and went to building C on the east side of the school and then went up to the 5th floor up to room 53- their dorm. We quietly snickered as we put toilet paper banners outside their dorm. I have to say, it looked pretty good.

"Do you think they're in their dorm?" Rose asked and pressed her ear to the door trying to hear the other side.

"No, Angela told me they went out for pizza and then clubbing" I answered.

"Cool! Check this out" Rose said and took out a bobby pin out of her rich blonde hair and shoved it inside the keyhole. With a swift flick of her wrist we heard the door click and the door magically opened. The girls weren't there. _Probably out clubbing or something_, I thought.

"How'd you do that?" I asked astounded.

She shrugged dismissing the fact. "My brother taught me."

"Jasper taught you that?" Alice asked nonchalantly. But we all saw her cheeks blush slightly at the very thought of him.

"Yes, he did. Your future husband is very handy" Rose joked.

"You brother's name is Jasper? Wait Alice's future husband? How come no one tells me these things?" I asked throwing my hands in the air for dramatic effect. Sugar was making me a drama queen.

"Well…I may have had a dream about him this one time a while ago. I mean I've never even met the guy. But you know…It's always fun to fantasize about a guy." Alice said shrugging looking at her feet- I've never seen her so self-conscious in my half-year of knowing her.

I wanted to spare her the moment so I said, "Let's make fun of Alice some other time; we have a mission to accomplish."

We walked in, the main room was the girl's three beds on the left there was a three door walk in closet and a bathroom in the right side of the room. The kitchen of the dorm was somewhere inside the building- which seemed a little impersonal but at least they have their own bathroom. Many posters and pictures crowed the walls and made the pastel colored walls nearly impossible to see. We put toilet paper on the fan so when they turned it on it would make a pretty decoration. The put some plastics wrap around the beds so they won't be able to pull the bed sheets off the bed. Also, we put toilet paper all around the bathroom and got clumps of it wet and threw them up so they would stick to the ceiling of the bathroom. Alice told us to not do anything to their closets "out of respect for the clothes". And, last but not least, we put a little note on the outside of the door that said:

_You have just been TPed! Courtesy if your besties Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. See what you get when you reject our invitation? By the way w e got the toilet paper from Fred. _

_P.S. We love you :)_

_P.S.S. Please kill Fred first._

"That boy is going to get his ass handed to him in the morning" Rose said as she shook her head from side to side.

"But then again…" I said grimly "so are we."

We walked to Fred's house that was a few houses down south and got our materials of destruction out. I shoved as many forks as humanly possible into Fred's front lawn. But it didn't' seem like enough. _I f only I could be some kind of mythical creature like a vampire or…a witch or something_, I thought, _I could put many more forks on the lawn._

"Bella you seem tired. I'll switch you" Rose offered. She and Alice were putting plastic wrap around Fred's car. We switched spots and finished about 10 minutes later.

"Look, I wrote I heart Fred on the lawn with forks" Rose proudly said.

**(APOV)**

"You are very talented" I complimented with a giggle. "Now let's go home before he wakes up and calls the police…" I thought a little with my hands cupping my face and then added. "Or come back with the girls from the clubs."

We headed back down the street to our house and passed by campus. _This, so far, has been the best sleepover ever_, I thought and skipped down the street next to my two closets friends, _hopefully, I didn't just jinx it._

"This has been the best sleepover ever" I said cheerfully voicing my thought and started to look at my surroundings to see if we were close home.

It was dark; I could only see a few stars in the sky and the outline of the houses- WAIT! Why does this sound so familiar?

Oh god no, this is just like my dream….

**I believe that's a cliffhanger, am I right? Anyways I gotta apologize again for not updating for a LONG time. I swear from now on I will try to update every Monday. **

**How is it? Im getting into the whole stalkers come out to get them thing. So I really need feedback on that and how was the girl's fun? Kinda weird and stupid or pretty darn good?**

**Please review and I will I give you a cookie made by Edward just for you :) JK. **


	6. Cruel Jokes

**Girl Power**

**Ya ,ya I didn't update last Monday but I did today so…yay! Any way I had some technical difficulties- given the fact that my brother didn't pay the internet for half the week. So hope you enjoy it and YAY! I got internet!**

Disclaimer: not mine.

**Chapter 6: Cruel Jokes **

A glossy black Mercedes passed; its headlights blinding me, as we walked back home. I put my hands in front of my eyes waiting for the blinding light to cease. Then I parted my fingers to check if it was gone; I saw Rose looking at me amusedly.

"Watcha doing?" Rose chanted sounding more like Alice than herself.

"Um…didn't you see th-the light?" I said stuttering and blushing so heavily that you could see it even in this darkness.

"Who would be out at 1:30 in the morning?" Alice asked curiously.

"Probably freaks who got nothing better to do" Rose answered jokingly talking about us. We giggled quietly at our own juvenile acts.

My gut nudged me that something was very wrong and wondered if we should be out this late. We walked towards our home in the quiet of night, all that could be heard were our six feet tapping on the side walk. But then I heard a few extra footsteps- the sound had doubled. It felt as if a tub of ice water had been spilled on me. Someone is following us! I instantly looked behind us. There was no one; just the empty streets. _Im just paranoid_, I thought. But the pit of my stomach thought otherwise.

"Rose," my voice trembled a little and I cleared my throat in hopes to sound normal, "do you have a mirror I can borrow?"

She swiftly looked through her giant shiny black leather Guess purse where we had shoved all our vandalizing supplies and handed me a matching round Guess mirror. I suppose that dark streets were getting to them too because they both became very quiet.

With shaking hands I flipped the mirror open and waited until the light footsteps behind us could be heard again. _In a horror movie this would be the part when the scary music is at its highest point_, I thought. My heart pumped with dread, I knew what was going to be in the reflection of the mirror but I still hoped that I would only see the empty dark streets. I put the mirror an inch higher than my head and angled it so that I could see behind me. First, I only saw blackness, but then, discovered that the blackness was a man's black hoodie. _No_, was the only comprehendible thought in my head; the rest was a cluster of unfinished and unintelligible thoughts. My palms got sweaty, I started breathing harder, and my knees almost gave up on me.

I inclined the mirror higher to see the man's face, but the hood was on so I could only see the outline of his face- it was surprisingly shaped softer that the usual men's sharp bone structure. He wore dimmed sunglasses and beside him there were two more individuals dressed just as he was.

My heart had gone from panicked into full blown hysterics; horrible fear spread through my veins like ice water. I let out an involuntary squeak of terror. The middle mystery man's head whipped in my direction. His solemn face broke into a demonic smile and waved at me when he saw me staring at him through Rose's mirror. He elbowed his companions and they saw me too; their faces also turned into that malevolent smile.

I flipped the mirror closed and shoved it at Rose.

"What the-" Rose said clearly annoyed at my rudeness but I didn't care.

"G-gu-guys" I stammered in a shaky voice. "Look behind us, I th-think we found our stalkers."

They looked at me worried, then at each other and then behind us. Rose looked ready to pounce and outraged. Alice had the same look I did- terror panic and dread.

Rose turned her whole body towards them and said with pure hatred and menace, "if you want to hurt my friends you'll have to go through me."

"Really?" said the man in the middle with a very familiar feminine voice that had me completely confused.

_Um…maybe voice modification devises again…?_ I thought puzzled, _because it sounds just like Melanie's voice._

She spoke again and I was wholly sure that it was Melanie's voice- no voice modification. "Because I happen to know that your knees are you tickle-spots. And you are utterly powerless when you laugh." The stranger took its sunglasses off and put her hood down. She motioned the others to do the same.

"Melanie!? Scarlett!? Angela!? You're our stalkers1?" Rose asked absolutely bewildered as I was.

"You guys are suck jerks!" Alice squealed and chuckled at their prank. "Ha-ha oh my gosh, why?"

"We wanted to get you back" Angela simply stated.

_Back? Back for what? _I thought still confused.

Scarlett saw our dumbfounded faces and explained more clearly. "You guys completely filled our dorm with more toilet paper than I have seen in my entire life and plastic wrapped our beds so we couldn't get in them."

"So we decided to get even and scare you really bad" Angela finished for her.

Relief swept through me, it felt so good to know everything that had happened this week was only a well-planned joke. _But we only TPed their house today, _my brain reasoned, _that means that they __WERE__ the ones who followed us through the streets but they were __NOT __ the one who sent all the frightening phone calls and letters. _The relief I had felt disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Well then" Rose said. "It sounds fair enough…Now, do you want us to walk you back to your dorm."

"Yes, please" Scarlett answered; she has been known to be scared of the dark.

-0-

We girls walked back East towards the girl's dorm on the dark streets making small talk.

"We are so tired, I didn't even know Scarlett could dance like that" Angela joked, Scarlett pushed her playfully.

"What did you guys do?" Alice asked both excited and curious.

"We had a lovely dinner in Black Angus and then Mel and Scarlett literally dragged me to this new club close by. Now, what was it called?" Angela explained. That was the longest I have heard Angela speak; she had always been a little shy. Im glad she found people she can be comfortable with and im even happier that im included in that group. She is the nicest person I have ever met.

"I think the club is called um…'Bed'?" Scarlett said in a questioning voice.

"Oh, yeah" Melanie said remembering. "Because Scarlett said 'let's go to bed', remember?"

We all laughed at the double meaning in those words as we slowly made our way back to campus. _Melanie has __always__ had that strange sense of humor just like Rosalie; in a sense, they were almost identical, _I thought silently comparing the two girls.

We talked about nothing important and laughed at our random comments we made about each other. Finally, we made it to their dorm. It was a little cleaner; everything we had put outside in the hallway was cleared out so was a small bit of our fan decorations but the plastic wrap was intact.

"You…um, need some help with the plastic wrap?" Rose asked.

"Please" was all Angela said as she stared helplessly at her bed.

We got to work; Melanie and I attempted to detach the plastic wrap off of her bed. Alice and Scarlett tried to bite it off- or at least Alice was, Scarlett stared at her as if she was a crazy woman. Alice was so used to that look, she didn't even notice. Rose and Angela actually knew what they were doing; they had gotten knives from their small kitchen and Rose forcefully stabbed the bed.

"Give me that" Angela said and snatched the knife out of her hands. She gently yet skillfully began to cut the plastic wrap off. Rose used her nail to rip it of even more. After they were done, they came to help the rest of us out.

"We'll take all the plastic wrap and toilet paper to the trash bin on our way down, k?" Alice said and filled her petite arms with so much trash that her only visible body parts were half of her legs and glossy black heels. "Come on, you lazy girls, get some garbage!"

Rose and I followed her example. We grabbed as much trash as humanly possible and wobbled out the door.

"Bye, bye chicas! See ya later" we heard Alice squeal from the stairs.

The hardest part about carring that much trash are the stairs. It's very unsettling to not know if your next step down will be just thin air or actual solid ground. Not to mention the girls live in the fifth floor; no elevator.

-0-

After five exhausting flights of stairs, we made our way back to our place. And walked through the black streets once again.

"Those crazy girls scared the crap out of me!" Alice said and broke our comfortable silence.

"Oh, I know. They're such freaks" Rose agreed halfheartedly.

We talk about nothing important until we finall turned in our familiar driveway and came in our home.

"I am so surprised Bella didn't trip on the way down the stairs" Rose joked.

"Whatever, I am so beat, I don't even care you just offended me" I said- knowing Rose didn't actually meant to insult me- and then plopped on the middle of the couch and extended my limbs.

"So am I, and you know it's true" Rose sat next to me.

"Oh, no little missy, we have some partying to do" Alice protested as she tried to pull us off the couch. But a loud rumble made her squeak- in surprise- and jump onto Rose's lap.

"What was that?" Alice asked astonished.

"I believe it is called a thunder" I answered sarcastically with a smile.

"Oh, fun!" Alice said excitedly. She seemed to have forgotten all her fears.

"We should watch the lighting" I offered. Alice would have fun and watch the show while Rose and I relaxed. And, most likely, fall asleep. Excellent everybody wins!

We turned the light off, got a few blankets and pillows an front of our biggest window in our living room and prepared to enjoy the show.

**(?POV)**

We drove in my Black Mercedes towards_ their _house to pay them a little visit and crash their small party of three.

"Hey, isn't that them?" one of my accomplice asked. I looked at the street and saw the three girls –OUR three girls. It seems as though they had made some pranks to their friends.

"Are you sure we should do this?" asked another of my accomplice asked nervously.

"We offered our help, but they refused it. It is time some one taught them a lesson and we are just the people up for the job." I answered. _Rosalie, _I thought, _you will not reject me longer; we'll be together forever._

**There you go! Lol the last part got me scared at myself I mean what would you guys think if a guy said that to you? I'd scream and run away haha. Oh, you guys should tell what you would do if a guy did that :) I wanna know.**

**Pssst! that's a not so subtle way of telling you to REVIEW!**


	7. It Begins

**Girl Power**

**Oh mee gosh! I am so sorry guys, but we have AIMS testing this week sooo ya. I don' see how AIMS will help in any way so I really don't wanna take them. But whatever. So back to the story issues, I think it's too hard to update every Monday (im lazy) so I'll just update every other Monday. How does that sound?? :)**

Disclaimer: SM owns it all….but I wouldn't mind if she shared Jasper :)

**Chapter 7:**

"Nature is so beautiful" I quietly commented, awed at the ferocious thunder storm.

"Yeah…" Rose agreed.

Our quiet show was interrupted by Alice's random comment of, "I gotta go potty. The girls scared me so bad, I almost peed my pants!"

We laughed frantically as Alice stumbled her way to our bathroom. We could see the bathroom light turn on and Rose and I took it as a chance to stretch. I turned on the light in the living room. All we could hear was the wind whooshing around the house and the occasional loud rumble of a thunder. We waited and waited…

"Where the heck is that little pixie?" Rose asked impatiently - she never was the patient kind. She walked over to the light switch and turned the lights on- for which I was very thankful, that dumb scary film was still playing in my head.

"I don't know" I answered just as confused as she was. "The bathroom lights are off," -then it hit me-"is she going to try and scare me again?" My voice panicked and my breath quickened.

"If she is, I don't know anything about this plan." Rose said a little amused at my discomfort. "But I like it" a small smile spread across her face- she could be so cruel sometimes.

"You suck" I said pouting- for some reason my angry face always ended up looking like a pout instead of how I actually felt.

"Love ya too, girl" Rose answered still smiling.

Just as another thunder roared and lit up the whole house with a white glow our lights went off. Only leaving utter darkness.

"Rose…" I asked my voice barely audible yet it full of fright, "what just…happen?" The flashbacks of the letters and phone calls filled my mind.

"I bet the lights went off because of the thunder storm. Poor little Alice must be scares stiff" Rose answered level-headily but her voice sound a little too vicious for her to be calm. I knew her well enough to know that the same things were going through her head. "We should go find her."

"OK", was all I could squeak out- my mind was already full of possibilities of what might have happened to out little Alice. _She's so small and defenseless_, I thought_, anything-or better said- anyone could catch her and do whatever they may please. _After all, they were three against one.

I grabbed an umbrella from under the couch- Rose rolled her eyes but she grabbed the baseball bat we always left next to the door; though I don't know why. We made our way through the dark hallway towards the bathroom.

We stopped at the edge of the door; Rose raised her hand and motioned me to stay. She peeked inside and quickly looked at me. She raised her shoulders and mouthed, 'she's not there'. I pushed her inside and followed- the bathroom was dark and eerie but empty.

"Um…Alice? This isn't funny!" Rose yelled out the hallway. "Come out." But we both knew what had happened to her.

"They're here" I stated as my lips quivered with fear. _It's just a dream this isn't possible, _I reasoned in my mind_, I mean, it does happen but to other people; people who know how to handle themselves._ "It's over; they'll tear us up into itty bitty pieces and feed us to their psycho dogs! And a bet you Alice is already gone- she tastes like chicken!" Tear welled up in my eyes at the thought of our lost friend and at the horrors she faced. Alice and Rose have lives ahead of them why did this happen? They were always nice, cool and collected. Why?

"Calm down Bella" Rose said not shaken up one bit. "It's not the end of the world all we have to do is call 911." She held onto my shoulders for moral support, her eyes blazed through mine with a strange look as if she struggled between two extremes- fear, yet confidence; she knew what to expect but didn't want to remember.

I grabbed my cell phone that I kept on the back pocket of my jeans at all times. With trembling fingers of fear, I pressed the few numbers that could save out lives-at least Rose's and mine.

"911, how may I help you?" a secretary-like voice answered on the other line.

"Yes, hello…Um… we need…um…" I responded fear fogged my mind and thoughts. Rose impatiently snatched the phone from my quivering hands and spoke to the operator.

"Sorry, my friend is really scared. We had a restricted phone call and many anonymous letters from someone who apparently stalked us this whole week. We were watching the thunderstorm when our lights went out and we suspect it's their doing, can you help us?" Rose sounded somewhat hopeful yet still annoyed; she isn't the kind of person to ask for help even at situation like this. She paused and let the woman on the other line answer. "Actually they haven't made any real threats to us" another pause "yes, I understand that" –hope slowly drained my body and was instantly replaced by ice cold fear and adrenaline, _we're on our own_ I could see the same reaction on Rose's face even though she tried to hide it in the dark- "As a matter of fact our friend -and roommate- went to the bathroom before the lights went of and is has been missing since." Her smile came back and my hopes were once again lifted. Rose gave the woman our address and told me that the police will arrive in about 30 minutes. "Until then, we wait." She handed me my phone back, and I shoved it to back pocket; unsure of what to do next.

Rose swiftly walked out of the bathroom; I stumbled behind her not wanting to be alone in the daunting darkness.

"Wait rose, don't leave me; people in our house trying to hurt us, remember?" I said trying not to end up on my face again.

"Don't worry Im just going to the couch you wimp."

I heard her sit on the couch and I plopped next to her, we waited on the dark for a few minutes.

_OK, time to consider our options Bella, _I spoke to myself in my mind, _let's see the stalkers have Alice, but the police are coming, they can't chop up anybody in just 30 minutes and if they had the dogs here we would hear the barking. We have and umbrella and a baseball bat if they try to hurt us- not to mention Rose's aggressive ways. _ _Everything will be alright._ But I was still scared, scared for Alice- that poor little pixie- scared for Rose –if she tried to save, and I know she will, they WILL hurt her more than they have to-, and I was scared for my own sanity because I was talking to myself! I moved my eyes around looking for any sign of any foreign contact to out home, there seemed to be none. But somehow I still felt as if something- or more likely some- was watching out every move. Adrenalin made my pulse pump faster and I still felt the cold sweat down my spine. Even though I had felt utter most comfort just a some minutes ago I missed it and would give anything to feel like that again if only for a few seconds.

Rose speedily turned to me her face emitted confidence and stubbornness- there was no way to change her mind now. "We have to find Alice" she simply states- _Rose has always been the brave one,_ I thought. Although I was still scared stiff I knew that the only way to get peace of mind is to find our lost friend, but what she said next changes my mind. "I search this floor and you search upstairs, alright?"

"Wait! Haven't you seen all those teen horror films? We have to stay together." I said once again sent into hysteric.

-0-

Eventually, after a little while of Rose and me arguing over the plan, we made our way through the murky house. Somehow this time I didn't get the safe homey feelings I used to get whenever I enter it.

We started with the second floor. We climbed up the stairs- Rose led the way of course- and I was careful and made sure I didn't trip on the way. My stumble and girlish scream would ruin our "stay hidden in the shadows and not get caught by the stalker plan". At the end of the stairs there was a hallway to the left that led to our three rooms and to the right was our shared bathroom.

Rose put her index finger to her plump lips and signaled me to be quiet, and then she pointed to the bathroom- our first stop.

As Rose slowly opened the door it creaked a little bit and she stopped to make sure it hadn't disturbed the quiet our home held. I nudged her to continue; she nodded and opened the door impatiently this time. The bathroom was painted a light peach, it was bigger than the downstairs one, but no one was behind the door or the curtains.

We walked out and went down the hallway the first door was my room- it seemed dark and malevolent instead of the usual calm and peaceful feel. It was somewhat clean- the bed was made and the dirty clothes were off in one corner of the room the closet was closet- that's were I hid most of my mess. But the big stuffed dog that I kept on my bed seemed to stare at me ready to pounce unexpectedly. My heart was beating to hysterics by now and cold sweat ran down my spine once more- it made me involuntarily shiver. Rose put her hand on my shoulder to reassure me yet again but it made me jump a little at the sudden contact- her hand left a cold indentation on the seam of my shirt; she was scared too. Somehow when the bravest person you know is as horrified as you are it makes everything ten times worse. My hands started to shake and tears welled up in my eyes- my body knew it was over. Again

Every corner inside my room seemed to hold a new and sinister shadow. With trembling hands, we looked under my bed- I thought something was going to grab me and pull me under-, behinds the door and inside my closet. But found nothing.

Next, was Alice's room- the door on the middle. Her lime-green comforter appeared to be about to attack us and her posters of couture designers and models didn't either- they freaked me out in broad daylight. As we moved about the room I could feel their eyes stare deeply into my back- my teeth chattered but I was still at room temperature. Under her bed, behind her door in her closet or anywhere; no one for the second time.

Rose's room was worse, there were shoes, hangers, and an assortment of car tools everywhere. We kept tripping over them; at least I did to Rose her room was "disorganizedly organized"; therefore she knew where everything lay. Ultimately, I gave up and waited and the foot of the door for Rose to check her room but, yet again, there was nothing.

"The bathroom, upstairs, you room, my room, Alice's room, new they're just being aggravating. This isn't hide-and-seek you pansies, just show up and do whatever you here to do" Rose yelled out the door clearly irritated.

"Would you stop!" I half whispered and put my hand over her mouth. "Remember out plan? The whole "stay hidden in the shadows and not get caught by the stalker plan"?"

"Hello!?" She whispered angrily and licked my hand off. "Im freaking out here. I've had at least three heart attacks and we haven't even seen these so called stalker. They should just kill us and get it over with. I bet they're watching right now from some hidden cameras and enjoying our pain; sick bastards"

"Just-just calm down Rose" I said my breath kept coming in shallow because I was pretty sure she was right. Those sick guys, or whoever, were enjoying this.

We walked down the hall, this time side by side. The images of horrible things happening to unfortunate Alice kept popping back into my head, each one worst than the last one. Rape, murder, pain, trauma, cut up into little pieces and fed to their dogs…By the time we had made it down the stairs distressed and terrified tears were moistening my eyes.

"Are you ok Bella?" Rose asked worried for my sanity.

"What are we going to do?" I asked helplessly and raised my hands into air. "Alice is gone- we don't know what happened to her, the police hasn't showed up and im going crazier by the second!" I was full-on crying now.

"Isabella Swan! Calm down! Or so help me I'll-I'll slap you!" Rose yelled at my face as she took my shoulders with her hands forcing me to look at her fierce eyes. She shook me harshly, she saw my broken spirits through my eyes and pulled me into a tight hug until my tears had ceased.

"We can do this" Rose said through our hug. Her tone was so confidents it gave me some bravery. She let go and squeezed my shoulder. Once she let go I cleaned my face tear-free and sniffled. "Now, let's go check the kitchen." Her tone softened.

We walked side by side down to the hallway that held framed pictures of now rather evil looking us.

The kitchen, though also creepy, held no signs of disturbance by the situation. Our bags of eaten food and emptied soda cans were still on the small four-person table that we never used in a little corner of the room. Rose sat down on one of the chairs that was beside the small table and held one out for me to sit in. I took her offer and sat on the chair she held for me next to her.

"Let's, think now," Rose said thoughtfully with her fingers running through her hair, with her legs crossed and her eyes closed. "What are we going to do? Bella you're the smart one; think of something."

"What is there to think about?" I asked hopelessly. "Do you want me to think about how Alice is gone? How we'll be gone too? How when the police come, they'll only find an empty house? Or how they'll find our dead bodies? Oh, no wait the stalkers are going to feed us to their vicious dogs, so they'll only find bones!"

"Don't think like that!" Rose yelled outraged. "Don't you dare give up Isabella Swan!"

It was quiet after that, her words rung in my ears- playing over and over again; despair hung in the air. But the anguish was replaced by sheer terror when it was filled with six loud boot-like stomps and two light ones that seemed to struggle to keep up with the other three. Come to think of it…the two struggling footsteps actually sounded lighter and sounded like heels….Alice!

**Um…tah dah? I tried to show the girl's fear but i don't know if I got it right. So, some feedback please? Please update, haha please? And I hope- and think- I didn't make the girls too girly. **


	8. My Anger

**Girl Power**

**Ok, yay! I updated :) hope you guys enjoy it! It's kinda short…Sorry!**

**And I spent a good amount of time on this so I better get some reviews. **

Disclaimer: nope…Twilight is not mine…but I did steal my friend's New Moon book (she doesn't know so Shh!)

**Chapter 8: My Anger**

In matching Black hoodies and jeans, Mike, Tyler and Eric appeared from the entrance of the kitchen- the way we were facing. Eric held tightly onto a tear-struck and trembling Alice by her shoulder closest to him; he held her so firmly to her there was no doubt in my mind that he would leave a bruise. He forcefully pushed- or better said threw- Alice in our direction, he seemed regretful at the fact afterward. Rose, much quicker than I, caught her and pulled her into and embrace in a very motherly way, she wiped the tears off of her stained and redden face. I was still in a daze trying to convince myself it wasn't all just a horrible dream and that this was real.

"Shh…it's alright, baby girl. We've got you now." Rose comforted her and hugged her tightly. I quickly joined her and also embraced her like there was no tomorrow- maybe there wasn't going to be one, at least for us.

Rose let go of Alice and stood in front of us- I was still comforting Alice. Her eyes screamed murder. She was both trying to protect us and going to express her anger towards the boys.

"You-you" Rose spat enraged through her teeth searching in her mind for a word bad enough for these creeps, but quickly gave up and asked a more important question. "What have you done to her!? What has she ever done to you!?" She pointed an accusing finger at them- Eric and Mike shrunk back guiltily but Tyler seemed dauntless at her outburst.

"Calm down, Mama Bear!" Tyler snapped back. "We haven't done anything to her…yet. She has been a good little girl and kept quiet."

For some reason Alice held onto me and buried her face under my chin when Tyler referred to that sentence.

"I suggest you do the same and this will be quick, easy and painless." Mike added- his face hard, just like his voice.

"What are you gonna do to us?" I had intended my voice to be just as hard and calm as his was; but it sounded panicked and in the verge of tears- which was true. Alice still had her head tucked under my chin- she was her natural height, _no heels_, I noted.

"Well…our plan is to fool around with you for a while…And if we are still interested, you will have the honor of being our girlfriends for a while; if not, too bad." Tyler said with a demonic smile plastered on his face.

_This can't be happening_, I thought, _it's like one those horror movies Rose and Alice love so much_. I could picture the newsman explaining our deaths on the TV. _Three girls were found in their residence death on their kitchen floor, unfortunately they were all under 25; their lives just starting out. There are no leads to who could've done this but we shall keep you posted. _I could see my mother, father and Phil at my funeral. And I could see two beautiful blonde parents crying over Rosalie, and Alice's parent – she had showed me a picture- putting a single purple orchid on her casket. Orchid are Alice's favorites…My hopeless thoughts were interrupted by Rose raged voice.

"You mean RAPE!?" Rose exploded and threw her arms in the air. "Have the honor of being your girlfriends?" She quoted becoming angrier by the second. "Who do you think you are, Henry Cavill, Taylor Lautner, or something like that!?" She took a few steps forward, but stopped abruptly when each of the guys took out very big and sharp-looking knives.

"Now, now Rosalie let's not be rash" Tyler said menacingly. He started to walk towards us and the other two followed his lead unsure of what Tyler was going to do. "I will be taking Rosalie- of course, Mike will take Bella and Eric will take Alice. Ladies, if you would please stand with your man."

Rose walked back beside me; I held onto Alice and didn't move an inch. _They can't and do this, we won't let them, _I thought- Rose was thinking the same thing. As every second ticked my blood boiled and adrenaline pumped through my veins; the same thought wondered through my mind each time infuriating me to no end. How dare they? How dare they!? HOW DARE THEY!? All my fears and hopelessness were replaced by pure anger that ruled over every other emotion. There was nothing else but rage toward these guys who want nothing but our bodies. They dare call themselves men!

"We are going nowhere with you!" I exclaimed with so much hate in my voice it took everyone by surprise- including myself. But I kept going; it felt good to make my anger known. "You just think you can do whatever you want with us. Well, I have news for you! We will fight you until my last breath! We would rather die than live through what you are about to do!" I was crying by now- I always seemed to cry when I became angry; an embarrassing trait.

They merely laughed at my outburst, confident that what they wanted would happen sooner or later- they were probably right. The fact only seemed to make my enrage even more, but before I could say or do anything the sound of sirens muffled everything.

"It's over boys; the police are here." Rose bragged and emphasized the word 'boys'. Alice finally stopped shivering from under my shin and became serene.

"You called the police?" Eric spoke up for the first time his voice squeaked a little and he sounded very alarmed, almost regretful. _He didn't want to do this_, I thought, _he just got sucked into it by bad influences._

"It's not over 'till we say it is." Mike sneered and walked towards me. He forcefully grabbed me by the shoulder –his face was first remorseful and then was masked by a dark forced smile. He turned my body around so that his left hand held onto my waist and with his right hand he pressed his knife to my neck. He sniffed my hair- I internally gagged. "Rosalie dear, if you want Bella to stay in one piece, then you will go talk with the chief and tell him it was all a big misunderstanding." He said.

I knew Rose will do anything for me or Alice but somehow his words still injected me with fear- and more anger. I didn't want her to do what they wanted- the police were our only chance at survival.

"You're bluffing" Rose accused. She knew how much he liked me…but he looked very determined.

"Oh. Am i?" Mike said threateningly.

When Mike first put the knife to my neck, I couldn't even feel it; but now, I felt its cool steel against my fragile skin- I shivered. His hand was colder than the actual knife. He pressed the sharp point of the knife harder against my throat and I started to feel a small discomfort in the area that quickly turned into pain. I didn't want alarm Rose, so I tried to wiggle my self from the pain, but that only made him press it even harder. Until a single drop of blood slid down my throat. I let out an involuntary squeak of pain and surprise- blood always made my nauseous.

**(ROP)**

Bella let out a squeak of pain- her voice unusually high- I winced. I couldn't take it anymore. Her pain hurt me twice as hard because I could do something to stop it. She has been one of my truest friends I couldn't just stand there and let this horrid thing happen to her.

"Alright" I said stubbornly. "Stop please! I'll do anything you want." But on the inside was scared to death- I have learned to never show the fear. But it was still there.

"We already told you what you want you to do." Mike said impatiently and mockingly; obviously amused at my weakness. He took the knife off of Bella's neck but kept it a close distance from her slightly injured neck.

His stupid mock made me so angry; actually at first it made me feel insignificant. But as I always tell myself, _if you get angry no one will be able to hurt you. _So I let all the fear, hopelessness and insignificants be replaced by hatred towards them.

I squinted my eyes a small bit and gave Mike one of my legendary death glares; he backed off and looked to the ground. _Good,_ I thought, _that smartass should keep his comments to himself_. Then, I walked past the so called 'men' and headed to the front door, Eric was closest to me so I shoulder bumped him hard to show my distaste for spineless little jellyfish like him. He stumbled backwards but kept his sight to the ground. Wimp won't even have the decency to look at me in the eyes. Someone grabbed my wrist with a strong hold and pulled me back to face him. I was mad at myself for not being stronger and not trying to do weights with Alice.

"None of that; I'll just have to escort you" Tyler said lustfully…he sounded just like..Him. I pushed those ancient painful memories away and remembered my motto. _If you get angry no one will be able to hurt you._ Then he put his other hand on my waist and pushed me in the direction of the door. My hands shook from anger and took all my self control to not sock him on the jaw. As we walk, I could feel his hand slide down to my butt- it rested there. _I really want to hurt him, _I battled myself; _if you do they will hurt Bella._

I opened the door and saw a middle-aged concerned officer.

"Hello miss," he started "we got a phone call about a disturbance in this residence. Is there a problem here?"

I wanted to scream, _yes! Oh god, yes. Please help us! They're going to kill! They're going to take away our virtue! They will stop at nothing to get what they want. _But kept my voice emotionless and lied like many times before,"I am very sorry for the inconvenience, sir." But Tyler squeezed my butt so hard I had to hold back the urge to kick him where it hurt. And I quickly changed my voice into a warm tone instantly- I also had a dazzling smile that could convince anyone. _I've had practice, _I thought bitterly. "It was all a misunderstanding. Our friends just pranked us."

His concerned face turned into amusement and slight annoyance. "Well, you kids have fun." He chuckled walked away muttering thing about 'the good old days'- every shred of hope vanished from my body.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Tyler purred into my ear- I internally gagged. "Close the door." He instructed as his hand left my butt and went under my shirt/dress to feel my curves. His hand was so much like his…_ If you get angry no one will be able to hurt you, _I repeated in my head. He moaned with pleasure, _oh god please make it stop, _I thought as I cringed. His hand moved up and down my spine and stomach until it rested just below my bra.

"Let's just save that for later." He whispered into my ear.

_If you get angry no one will be able to hurt you. _This time I believed it and elbowed him, he stopped for a second.

**(BPOV)**

Rose came back with Tyler next to her, his left hand was under her shirt dress thing; I could faintly see her boy-short underwear. I swallowed hard and felt my blood boil once again, and anger shot through me. I wanted to help her, do anything at all; but the swallow made me feel the cool steel and Mike's cold hands against my skin and that reminded me of my helpless situation.

While Rose and Tyler went to answer the door Eric had gotten Alice by the elbow and half carried her across the room so she would be closer to Mike and me.

Her perkiness had disappeared from her eyes long ago and it was replaced by fear and tears- there was something else there…but I couldn't figure it out. She looked so fragile and in such deep trouble; but then again, we all were.

**So yeah, was this good and sad? It took me a while to write. Was it hopeless? Because that's what I was going for.**

**P.S. COME ON PEOPLE!!! REVIEW DANG IT!!! I swear I only got 1 review, which made me very sad. So I better get way more than that or ill get mad and won't update. And you guys will never know if the girls live or die. And you wont know Rosalie's BIG secret either; or Alice's for that matter. **


	9. Fuzzy Handcuffs?

**Girl Power**

**So ya…I know it took a LONG time and I am sorry but it was spring break..So that counts as a holy day- or week- right?? Lol so please cut me some slack and I really hope you enjoy this new chapter :) it took quite some work. **

**P.S. I had this chapter ready to go SUNDAY but my freakin brother didn't pay the internet bill till about…idk like an HOUR ago so yay!**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…if I did I would have made to movie better :) hee hee.

**Chapter 9: Fuzzy Handcuffs?**

Mike took the knife away from my throat but kept it at a close distance.

"Now, that the situation is under control. Let's get back to business." Tyler said with a big expectant creepy smile on his face. But it quickly turned into an annoyed look. "Eric, did you bring__the stuff?"

"The what?" Eric asked confused.

"You didn't bring the stuff!? It was your only job." Mike yelled back also annoyed. His body shook next to me. "Ugh! We can't do this without the fuzzy handcuffs!"

"Handcuffs?" he asked even more confused.

"Damn it, Eric! We have to go get them." Mike said enraged.

"We should get handcuffs; but we can't just leave its." Tyler agreed and pointed at us. Apparently we had become items instead of human beings.

"But we have to go get them." Mike said.

"Are disobeying my orders?" Tyler asked possessively.

_Wait! Fuzzy handcuffs? What the heck!?_ I asked myself.

"What if I am?" Mike asked.

"Let me remind you this was all my idea and I recruited you" He responded and jabbed a finger at his chest. I could hear anger and menace clearly in his voice. He was very close to me because I stood between the two arguing boys; Mike was using me as a human shield. _Little coward, _I thought.

"Why are you so obsessed about some stupid handcuffs- a sex fantasy of yours or something? Because if it is then…NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!" Rose screamed madly.

"Shut up!" both Mike and Tyler yelled at Rose.

"Make me!"

"Do you really want to go down that road again?" Tyler said showcasing his shiny knife.

-0-

They finally quit their bickering after a while and came into an agreement. The girls and I watched them helplessly the whole time; Rose didn't interrupt them again. Their plan was to tie us into a chair as Tyler and Mike went to get their precious fuzzy handcuffs. While they were gone Eric would watch us and made sure we didn't try anything.

Mike walked over to one of our chairs while he had his hands around my waist so I had to walk backwards. Why make a clumsy girl walk backward without seeing where she is going is beyond me. I also was nervous about our future so I couldn't really focus where I was walking; I stumbled over my own two feet and Mike ended up practically dragging me onto a chair. I didn't have enough sense in me to blush- I wasn't embarrassed, as a matter of fact, I don't think I felt anything at all. Everything just became numb, I couldn't even think straight anymore. Mike took out thick rope from his backpack –I hadn't even noticed the backpack until now. He tightly tied my wrist together on the back of the chair and tied my ankles to each of the legs of the chair. No one had spoken for a long time. The quiet somehow made a piercing _bleep _in my ears and I shook my head to try to make it stop. Mike helped Eric tied little Alice to her chair, she didn't move one inch they had to carry her. Her eyes were deep set in a far off land- _I wish I could see her smile again_, I thought. I imagined she'd look at me and wink like so many times before- it was her way of saying _don't worry, I've got it under control_, or _just stay cool it always gets better. _I wanted her so badly to give me one of her reassuring smile and always seemed to bring a smile to face…if only…

It took all three boys to strap Rose down she kept kicking them and moving her limbs so the rope would slide off. She finally gave up and let them tie her down when Tyler put his knife next to Alice neck…..she didn't even flinch.

Mike slapped Eric on the back of the head and left with Tyler in their car to get their…'fuzzy handcuffs'. Eric looked at his feet like a lost puppy. They had tied us to the chairs we had for our dinning table- which we never used. The ropes tied around our writs and ankles were starting to cut the circulation to my limbs and every time I moved they rubbed against my skin and burned.

The silence left us too much time to think about the unpleasant future. _It's over, _I thought, _maybe if we keep quiet it'll be fast and painless. If I keep my mind blank I will forget it someday- that is if we don't die and get fed to their bull dogs. But, what about Rose and Alice? I love them like the sisters I've always wanted. They're too good for this. Why us? Why this? Why now? Our life is just starting… _

Helpless spread through me, somehow, I could feel it. Like icy cold poison that spread through my veins with every pulse I could feel it, it made every part of my body shiver and every time I took a breath, my heart throbbed. Tear started to spill from my eyes. I liked it better when I couldn't feel anything.

-0-

"I have to use the bathroom, where is it?" Eric asked while shuffling his feet.

We all looked at him speechless; much unexpected.

"Down the hall first door to the right." Alice answered confidently. She had spoken for the very first time since this all started and she sounded totally under control. Her enthusiasm had returned to her eyes, although tried to hide it from us.

"Don't try anything." Eric said suspiciously and left to use the bathroom.

"Alice, are you alright?" Rose asked in a cautious voice, probably wondering if she had lost her sanity- as I was.

"Well of course I am, silly" she answered as if we were missing the obvious. We looked at her confusedly. "Oh you need me to explain?" We nodded out heads, this girl is crazy. "I was guessing that by now you guys would get me. Anyways, so remember before these jerks came and I went to the bathroom? Well, When I was coming out of the bathroom I heard like something breathing behind me so I elbowed whatever it was as I hard as I could- old habits die hard" -she rambled on and rolled her eyes- "So turns out it was Tyler, ha! I guess he was crutching down 'cause I elbowed him square on the nose! He was bleeding; I can't believe you guys didn't hear his girlish scream. But then he got really mad so he grabbed me and made me cut the lights out in the main panel outside 'cause they couldn't figure it out! By the way sorry about that but Tyler was furious and Eric was whining like a little girl so that didn't help. Then I went kinda went into shock because of some things- sorry about that too. But to sum it up I just remembered that I still have my credit card in the back pocket of my jeans!" She smiled, and I knew our old Alice was back. She winked at me and I knew we were going to come out of this somehow- Alice always had a plan.

"Don't say that so loud" Rose shushed her, Alice was squealing by now. "So what if you have your credit card. You wanna go shopping to fix this mess?"

"Hee hee, aren't stressed out? Try your breathing exercises." Alice giggled, Rose shot her death glares. She sighted and explained. "The reason we're so lucky I have my credit card in my back pocket is because I can cut the ropes with the edges of it"

"Oh…I get it" I answered. I had seen that in TV once.

"Then do it." Rose commanded impatiently. "We don't have that much time."

"Im waiting for a please…" Alice said indignantly.

"Alice!" Rose said menacingly.

"Ok, ok...Meanie" Alice grumbled. _Just like old times,_ my mind sighted.

We fell silent as Alice attempted to reach her back pocket. "Darn it" Alice grunted and she missed the credit card several times. But she finally reached her back pocket and her hand held her shiny platinum VISA. She started to quickly wear off the rope with the edges of her VISA.

"Hurry up!" Rose said impatiently.

"I'm going to get some serious muscles after this." Alice giggled to lighten the mood.

_Finally!_, my thoughts screamed, _the normal Alice is back!_

"This looked so much easier in TV" Alice commented as she was halfway through the thick ropes.

We heard the toilet flush, frozen in place.

Alice tried to cut through the ropes even harder now. Finally, she cut them off, the ropes fell of off her redden wrists and she untied the ropes from her ankles.

When she was done she squealed happily.

"What was that? What are you doing?" Eric asked. He came to view, his acne face worried and ready to pounce at anything.

Rose and I froze on our chairs. Alice on the other hand, jumped off her chair and grabbed an unused pan that was on our stove from a few days ago. She crouched down behind Rose's chair and became invisible.

"What was that noise?" he asked ferociously and became even more enraged when he spotted the empty chair. "Where's Alice? Where is she!?" He walked right in front of my face and asked again. "Where is…"

He stopped mid-sentence and fell on the floor knocked out.

Alice had quietly sneaked behind him and hit him on the back of the head. "Oops, I hope didn't kill him." Alice said a little worried but also jokingly.

"Wow…nice shot" Rose complimented, impressed with a satisfied smile- she always enjoyed others physical pain. "Now, would you be kind enough to untie us."

Alice crossed her arms and tapped her foot twice looking at the ceiling.

Rose sighted and said annoyed. "Please?"

Alice happily skipped towards Rose and attempted to untie her. "Garr, this rope is evil…" She bit the rope until she gave up and went to get a knife- of course she got the biggest knife we had and smiled gleefully at it. She walked back to us and quickly cut off our ropes.

"What do we do with Eric?" I asked as I rubbed my burnt wrists.

They were silent for a while deep in thought. _Oh my Gosh!!! I can't believe Alice actually hit that guy,_ was the only thing I could think about.

"We tie him down to a chair and wait for the rest to come back" Rose- always the leader of our group- commanded. "Then, we knock 'em out and also tie them down. After that, we call the police again, lay back and wait."

"Sounds perfect." Alice agreed excitedly.

"Thought it would," Rose answered proudly. "Now, Bella, help me pick up Eric and then hold him down so Alice can tie him down."

I did what she asked and practically dragged Eric towards one of the chairs that once held us hostages- Rose was no help at all, she just watched me and giggled with Alice at my struggles. I held his wrists together behind the chair so Alice could tie him down; Rose held his ankles and Alice also tie them to the chair. Then we held him up and Alice tied His torso onto the chair tightly.

"So…now we just wait for Tyler and Mike to get back?" Alice asked unsure.

"I guess" Rose answered.

"Lets play a game!" Alice suggested with a smile.

"How about we don't" Rose answered in no mood to play anything. She smiled at her thoughts though and said "Lets play 'beat the boy with a stick'."

"Rose…we're no beating anything with a stick" I sighted- she had this weir obsession with hitting things with a stick, though I don't know why.

"I thought it sounded like fun" Alice said pouting.

"Too bad" I said.

"Fine" Alice answered.

We stood in silence not knowing what to do next…_I would really like for the darkness to go away, _I thought as images from the movie we had seen rushed back to my mind. It seemed like ages ago instead of just minutes that we had been captured…

"Either of you guys knows how to fix the electricity?" I asked, tired of the darkness and my fears of it.

"Well…I could...It's basically the same as Alice's porche..." Rose said thoughtfully, questioning herself. "Come, Alice. Show me what you did to the main panel. Oh, and Bella can you handle staying watch? If Tyler and Mike come back scream, we'll be back as soon as we can." Rose walked over and got the knife Alice had used to cut the ropes off, "but just in case we'll better take some weapons."

_I guess she's right,_ it thought. So I grabbed a bug wooden spoon, and Alice grabbed the pan she had used to knock Eric out.

**YAY! There is some hope yet :). So did you guys really think i was going to kill them? No way! But still they still have to fight off Tyler and Mike and believe me; they're going to put up a big fight. I won't say more. But PLEASE review :), I might even give you a sneak peek of the next chapter were all hell breaks lose, but only if you review ;)**

**P.S. I've been a lot of question about this but, nope sorry the guys aren't going to show up in this story :) I really want the girl to take care of themselves and show some…you know 'Girl Power' **

**Get it?**

**P.S.S. They WILL show up in the sequel though…In fact, it's going to be all about the guys :))**


	10. Let There be Light!

**Girl Power**

**Here's the update you've all been waiting for! I know, don't hate me, but I haven't updated in a while. Please forgive me but I had to make sure this was perfect. It's the introduction for the big finish :). So please seat back, relax, and let me take you to the wonderful world of Girl Power! (Like it? I just thought of it lol)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except my obsession for Twilight :D

**Chapter 10: Let there be light!**

The dark wasn't so bad; my eyes had adjusted to it by now. Rose and Alice were outside, trying to fix the power while I sat in the dark and waited for something, anything actually; for Rose and Alice to come back, for Eric to wake up, for Mike and Tyler to return- I gave an involuntary shudder… Hopefully, it'll be Rose and Alice who return first. Just the mere thought of those perverts coming back sent chills up and down my spine.

My hearing senses were heightened by my fear and the dark so I had no trouble noticing when Eric started to struggle against the ropes.

I froze in place and so did my thoughts.

Eric started to struggle against the ropes. "Ugh…What? Ouch" he said in a slurred voice when he awoke. "What's going on?" he said clueless. He tried to get up but finally noticed the ropes.

I stood close to the door that led to the outside patio close to the protection of my friends. Then I remembered what Rose had said about weapons and decided that my wooden spoon wouldn't help me at all. _Stupid, stupid stupid, _I kept repeating to myself. My heart thumped faster and faster, but I kept quiet- afraid of might happen if I didn't. But, in the end, an involuntary panicked whimper escaped my lips.

"Who's there" he asked somewhat afraid yet courageously.

_He's the one tied up, not you, _I reminded myself; _you have the upper-hand this time. _

I didn't respond. But, thankfully, a second later the pale white lights from the ceiling flashed on. My eyes burned a little trying to get used to the sudden flash of light. I blinked many time as the scene sunk in, Eric was sitting with his behind tied tightly, his face screamed bloody murder. I too was afraid and a pounding on the patio door made me jump at least a mile off the floor.

_Oh no, _I thought, _this is it. Mike and Tyler are here they'll set Eric free and come after me, they'll chop me up into little pieces and feed me to their bulldogs, since Im the only to blame right now. At least Rose and Alice were able to get away; that's all that matters now…_

The patio door creaked open and I closed my eyes…

"Wooh! Look at us all mechanical and junk. We made light!" exclaimed a proud soprano voice that definitely did NOT belong to Tyler nor Mike. That voice could only belong to a certain little pixie girl…

"Alice, we didn't make light" Rose's low sensual voice came out a little annoyed but still whole-heartedly.

Knowing Alice, she had bragged on and on about her little accomplishment the whole time…

I opened my eyes to see jubilant Alice-proud of turning the lights back on- and whole-hearted smile from Rose.

I was filled with relief and happiness. I threw my arms around both of them and a sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"I thought you guys were Mike and Tyler" I explained because they gave me that are-you-crazy-out-of-your-mind look.

"Speaking of that," Alice said with big innocent eyes "what do we do with little Mister Eric?"

"I say we beat him with a stick" Rose volunteered revengefully with an evil gleam in her eyes- I could also see a little bit of melancholically….I wonder why…

"Rose," I said sounding like a broken record "for the last time, we do not beat people with sticks."

"Fine" Rose pouted in a very Alice-like way.

"There are other ways…" Alice said and an evil smiled dawned on her face.

"Um…what ways?" Eric asked nervously and gulped loudly.

Alice turned to him, her evil smile growing larger and came closer to him until they were a few inches apart. Seconds ticked, no one dared to breathe, until all traces of evil dispersed from her face- turning into a smile of pure happiness. "Actually, I don't know. But you should have seen your face; you were paralyzed with fear!" She clutched her tiny sides and chuckled.

"Crazy" Rose muttered in a high sing-song voice. I nodded in agreement. Then, rose said enthusiastically, "we should pistol whip him!"

"Oh, I've never pistol whipped any one before" Alice exclaimed excitedly, then her face clouded and turned to Rose and asked confusedly, "how do you pistol whip some one?"

"You beat them on the face with a gun, if we use Eric's own gun it'll ironical" Rose said smiling.

"Sounds painful…maybe we shouldn't do that" Alice said biting her nails.

"I agree, how about we let the police do the dirty work" I agreed with Alice- it's not like Eric's the master mind; he didn't even want go through with their plan.

"The police doesn't ever do anything right" she said bitterly. There it is again! Why is she so mad at men all of a sudden? Why does she want to hurt Eric so badly? I mean she is pretty violent- she's Rose for goodness sake- but still, pistol whip? Our Rose would only go as far as beating some one with a baseball bat or stick…not pistol whipping…

"How about this? Instead of getting all bloody and beating some one- because you know Bella will faint, and I don't like hurting people"-She gave a meaningful look at Rose, and Rose scuffed shrugging-" how about we do a little surprise attack and knock them out unconscious just like Eric and then tie them down and call the police? And yes, Rosie-Posie the police will do their job right _this time_."

_What the heck? did she just say "this time" in a different tone? _I thought._ I bet they're keeping a secret, that's why Rose is acting overly-aggressive and Alice pulling her old innocent act with her big wide innocent-looking eyes. There's something going on…Or maybe Im just paranoid from all that's happened and it's making me crazy._

"It is agreed then!" Alice's mock serious giggles cluttered my thoughts and forced me back to reality. She skipped to the front of the living room and turned the light off while Rose turned all the other lights off around the house until the only light that shone was the one where Eric and I stood- the kitchen.

Something dawned on me. _Uh-oh, _I thought remembering our stupidity. "We shouldn't have said out plan out loud while Eric was listening." I said voicing my thoughts.

"Well, we're idiots" Rose said.

"Speak for your self" Alice said sticking her tongue out. "But yeah, you're right. He could scream or something."- She stood in her thinking pose, left hip cocked to the side with a hand cupping her chin- "Well…we could put tape over his mouth so he won't talk…Or knock him out again!"

"Wait!" Eric interrupted our scheming. "I won't talk, I swear. But…but the tape hurts."

Without a word, Rose turned and slowly walked towards him doing her intimidating walk- her hands on her hips and her back slightly hunched forward in a menacing way, ready to pounce. When she got right in front of him- Eric tried to be brave and stood up straight and looked her in the eyes. This was not an easy thing to do as seen by the fact that Rose is a master at both intimidation and the death glare- which, this time, was much more intense than usual. In an attempt to frighten Eric Rose swiftly yet forcefully slammed the knife she had held onto all this time on the left side of the head of the chair- missing Eric's left ear by a less than an inch. No need to say he was beyond frightened now. In fact, Eric jumped at least a mile high slightly taken back and absolutely petrified- I let out e squeak of utter surprise (I couldn't believe Rose could do something like that) and Alice jumped slightly with a serene look on her face. Rose bent down so that his face was only a few inches away from her hateful face.

"Do you really think we trust you? At all?" her voice was dripping with despise, daring him to answer as much as a squeak. "And do you really think we care if it hurts you or if it doesn't?"

Even though she was painfully beautiful, Eric squirmed in his seat and tried to look anywhere but Rose- trying to escape her dreadful gaze.

She turned away quickly- so that her wavy blonde hair slapped him across the face and walked towards us. "Tape him up." She commanded us in a cold tone, her eyes held a certain pain I had never seen there before. As if she was remembering a painful memory; I wondered if it had anything to do with the way she was acting today…_Ok Bella you're just being paranoid, _I told myself. Alice quietly looked through a cabinet and found a bid wide roll of silvery tape. She pulled along the side and cut it with a pair of scissors. Then, she taped it to Eric's trembling lips- he was still spooked up from Rose. And Alice put a comforting hand on Rose's shoulder…weird.

She turned around and looked Eric square in the eye with the same look she had on a few minutes ago and said threateningly, "oh, and next time I _won't _MISS."

The still stood next to his ear…cut into the wood of the chair.

"We should get our…um weapons again" I commented as I watched this whole scene pass by still conspiring about Alice and -specially- Rose's strange behaviors.

Alice still had the metal pan clutched in her petite hands, but I had put the wooden spoon down somewhere in the kitchen. _It's not like it would help at all_, I thought. Rose's knife was still jammed in the chair right next to Eric's head.

"Um…can I get a new weapon?" I asked as I pictured myself holding the thing above my head and threatening Tyler and Mike with it…Even in my own head they laughed at my useless tool.

"Here" Alice grabbed a silvery metal baseball bat we had hidden underneath our small kitchen table the day we had moved in and handed it to me…_I had to get the wooden spoon instead of the awesome metal bat,_ I said in me head, _this comes to show that I don't work well under pressure. _

"Do we turn off the lights in this room too?" Alice chirped.

"Yes" Rose answered, she walked over to the light switch that was located next to the entrance to the kitchen and she turned them off with a faint 'click'.

Darkness filled the room and chilled my spine, somehow the dark hallways made me nervous, I shuffled closer to Alice; she giggled at my 'silly reactions' –as she called my uncontrollable fear of darkness after watching a horror or movie or, in this case, someone breaking into our home- and held my hand for reassurance.

Rose walked over to the other side of Alice and put her arm around Alice and placed her hand and on my shoulder. The gesture made me jump slightly and they both quietly chuckled at my expense- Rose tried to hide it while Alice trembled with giggles. Somehow she could always smile no matter what- at this moment I loved that about her and I also loved Rose's courage, without them I couldn't have survived this. Between the emotional breakdowns and the physical pain I would've been a goner long before.

We stood, together waiting for our captors to arrive home…

**I know! Cliffie! Im just that good haha. So was this really creepy especially Rose? I thought it was, but I think it's justified by what she's been through (I mean the whole breakin and entering thing is just plain crazy and I mean her past and her family? It's just even worse...but you guys don't know about that, do you? You will in a couple of chapters though ;) So review! And get a sneak preview!**

**Plus it'll make me happy and you know what they say "a happy author updates quicker". Or at least that's what I say. **


	11. Squeaky Doors

**Girl Power**

**I know! I know! It's been ages! Im so sorry but school's almost over and there are finals everywhere! Honestly I don't get how a dumb test will figure out how much we've learned in a class…and it's not very smart to do the test the last week of school when everyone's ready to give up and go home. But really, really need good grades on my finals so I've been cramming and have had no time for story writing…plus I'm really lazy. Anyways I have finals for the next two days so wish me luck! And enjoy this chapter! :D**

Disclaimer: Believe me I don't own anything…not even this computer!

**Chapter 11: Squeaky Doors**

As we stood in the dark, I imagined our kitchen- since my eyes hadn't adjusted yet to the darkness. There was a hole for the door that looked like a wide high arc that connected the kitchen with the living room- no door to separate us from the front door. To the left of the arc there was a hallway; on the side of the hallway there was a bathroom and on the other side of the hallway was the closet Alice used as an extra shoe closet- since her wide collection of shoes didn't fit in her already jammed closet- or her "tiny closet" as she put it, even though she has the biggest closet in out home. In the end of the hallway was the laundry room and then a door to the garage…

There was a faint click in the front door. I could see those horrid guys with diabolical smiles plastered on their faces, anxious with expectation in my head. My lips started to tremble again at the thought of what they almost did- and would have done if it wasn't for our astounding luck.

The girls felt my terror and both moved closer to me for comfort.

"Bella," Rose commanded "stay with Eric and watch him so that he doesn't make any noise. Alice and I will take care of the rest."

I nodded- even in the dark our eyes were finally adjusted and I knew they saw my head move. They gave me a tight squeeze and split to the left and right edges of our kitchen's entrance- where they were invisible if seen from the front door's angle. I crouched behind Eric and waited...

They faint click of the doorknob tensed the room. I heard the familiar creak of the door as it opened and the squeak as it was slammed closed. The noise was both familiar and foreign I had heard it many time throughout the past in happier days…when I thought about our past adventures they always seemed to have light and more vibrant colors than when I thought about the past events- which seemed dull and always had a depressed aura to it. I wanted the happier days to come back and take me away to a better place so badly but mike cruel voice interrupted my silent pleas.

"Are these stupid handcuffs worth going back for?" Mike's incredulous voice came clearer as the front door squeaked closed with a loud _bang_. The hair on the back of my neck rose at his voice and cold sweat felt its way down my back. I was surprised they didn't hear my heart thumping its way out of my chest.

"Yes, they are" Tyler's rough voice was heard. "Now, quit your bitching. We're here already; Eric had better kept them quiet."

I heard their footsteps creeping closer, their forceful steps almost alien to this house. I could hear them but I couldn't see them; Eric's chair was completely blocking my view. And, for once, I was grateful.

But, I wasn't very grateful for my overly attentive ears; I could pretty much hear every single step they took with their loud shoes. Their bodies cast long shadows over Eric and I. _They're too close! _I though panicked, _something happened to the girls; why are they not knocking them out yet!? _Just as I was about to dash out my hiding spot and run for my life, a raucous hollow _tack _sounded and then two loud _thump_'s- which by they way made me jolt from behind Eric.

I quickly hid behind him again with my eyes closed and my hands covering my ears- I didn't want to see their unconscious bodies nor hear anything anymore. I just wanted it all to stop, I wasn't prepared for this, this was supposed to be a fun evening with my two best friends and now it's a fight for survival. _Just make it STOP! _I screamed in my head. A few tears escaped my shut eyes.

But even though my hands were placed over my ears very hard, I still heard a frightened high pitched scream that could only come from Alice.

"AH! Let go of my leg you freako!" She yelled.

And then I heard a deep grunt of pain and then…silence…

_What the…_I though as I stood up and ran to see what had happened…

**(APOV)**

Time had ticked-tocked its way past 2 A.M. You would be surprised how much life can change in less than 3 hours. Rose and I hid behind the big arc that separated our kitchen from the living room while Bella hid behind Eric's trapped body.

_Everything will be fine, _I steadied myself.

Aside from our little captors, the thing that worried me the most was Rose. This had happened to her before; she already has had a little freak out in with Eric and it wasn't pretty. Honestly, I thought she was going to stab the boy or pistol whip him at least…Hopefully the memories won't rush back to her- like it happened to me. It pained me to think about it.

My thoughts were interrupted by the faint creak of the living room door opening- _we should really get that fixed, _I thought trying to distract myself from the obvious terror I was feeling. They were followed by the squeak of the door closing and hard uncoordinated footsteps likely made by Wal-Mart work boots or a cheap knock off of converses. _Come on! These people have no taste! They're worse than Bella, _I screamed in my head and rolled my eyes in the dark; _there are more important things at hand,_ I reminded myself.

We waited until their loud footsteps sounded as close as they could without them seeing us. I could see the tips of their hideous shoes; _yep, cheap converse knock off's._

I looked at Rose who winked at me. We stood at the same time- Rose screamed like a little boy (her voice got really deep when she was mad or screaming) it was so deep it made me giggle. I waked who I think was Mike on the back of the head- he yelped in surprise and fell unconscious to the floor with a heavy _thud_. Rose hit Tyler- I think- on the back of the head also with the back wooden part of the knife and he also fell heavily onto the floor at the same time as Mike.

_How cool! _I though, _they fell at the same time. _"Perfect timing" I commented and pointed at the knocked-out bodies in front of us.

"You're crazy" Rose snapped and rolled her eyes- but I could see a small smile relieved growing that she fought to keep back.

"Whateves" I answered also smiling, happy that out troubles were over and ready to get some sleep. I started to walk away from the unconscious guys on our kitchen floor to get Bella out of hiding. _If my calculations are correct_, my head stated expertly, _Bella will be freaking out by now…probably rocking back and forth…maybe her hands on her ears and eyes shut; she can be safe now. As a matter of fact we're all safe now._

My quiet cheering was interrupted when a surprised screamed escaped my lips when something or better said someone grabbed my ankle and dragged my down onto the ground. I fell with a small _thud _that hurt the whole left side of my body;_ I'll get some really bad bruises from this_, I thought bitterly.

"AH! Let go of my leg you freako!" I screamed as Tyler dragged me closer and closer to his spread body on the ground. With one hand he was pulling me and with the other he held up high a big shiny knife.

_Uh-oh…I guess this is it. Dang.... knifes hurt, _I calmly thought.

In reality there was nothing calm about what happened; it happened so fast. First, I kicked, screamed and squirmed trying to get away from his grasp with all my might and managed to kick Tyler square in the nose, I heard a sickening but still satisfactory _crack_ and knew I had done some damage, but his hold only got stronger. Then, he pulled me very hard until I was within arm-range; he raised his knife and thrashed it down onto the side of my right thigh…maybe I wasn't so smart to wear a skirt…I have to say that knife hurt like a mother. I bit my lips to keep quiet. I tore through my open flesh easily and sent painful tingles all around the area it felt like the wound was on fire and a million tiny needles kept striking it over and over again. He yanked his blade from my leg not gently at all and raised it again- I covered my face with my hands instinctively- but before he could bring it down again the knife stopped halfway through its journey and he let out a grunt of pain and dropped the knife.

"Let her go, you animal!" Rose screamed in his ear; her giant knife was completely hidden by Tyler's back and she held the other hand at which he had held the knife at an awkward angle against his side.

I looked at her while I held my thigh; we were both panting hard. _Did she?…is he?...oh no.., _my head formed incoherent thoughts. "Rose… what have you done?"

**(BPOV)**

I jolted both scared and curious out of my hiding spot and saw Alice sitting on the floor staring at her small leg drenched in red liquid, while Rose held Tyler's wrist bended at an uncomfortable angle, her other hand was on his mid-back and red liquid was oozing out of it. My nose smelled some kind of coppery odor…blood…

I stared at the scene in front of me speechless and not knowing what to do.

Both Rose and Alice were panting. "Rose…what have you done?" She asked in a ragged voice holding her leg and giving Rose accusatory looks.

"It's called self-defense" She answered coldly staring Alice down.

I looked from Alice to Rose to Tyler, everything swirled around me and the coppery smell came stronger and stronger until my body felt as if it were flying and something hard hit the side of my head…everything went black after that.

**(APOV)**

Ouch! My leg felt horrible, it throbbed terribly and a sharp fiery pain still emitted from it. But I had to do something, Bella had just passed out because of all the blood and Rose was still on her stabbing rampage. _I hope she didn't kill the guy, _I thought.

"Rose," my voice came hoarse, I cleared my throat- I want to sound with authority not in pain. "Let him go."

"But-" Rose started.

"Rosalie, _NOW_." I snarled at her through my pain.

She let go of his wrist and Tyler let out another grunt of pain. I sighted with relief; _he's alive, _I though relived

"Leave the knife in, that way he won't lose as much blood." I instructed her. "Now, call 911 again and get Bella onto the couch; check if she has any head wounds. Then, bring me a couple of wash cloths dipped in warm water."

"Are you alright?" Rose asked eyeing me suspiciously "Maybe you're delirious; why would we need wash cloths? You're not a doctor. Should you be screaming in pain or something?"

"To clean the wounds, Rose" I answered impatiently ready to get the blood off of my cute Versace mini skirt and, of course, make the pain go away. _Ugh, at this rate I'm going to have to get it dry cleaned my amazing skirt at least twice, _I thought irritated

"How do you know this?" she continued to interrogate me. "And, are you alright? You seem awfully calm for a person who just got stabbed."

"Because, my daddy's a doctor, stupid" I answered. "He taught us at least first aid. Don't make me think about the stabbing or I will go into shock and you don't wan that, do you?" I said shaking my finger at her threateningly as if I could control what happened to my body.

She shook her head and took out her cell phone; she dialed and put it to her ear. "Yeah? Hello? We got an emergency?" She looked ready to pounce at any disagreement and I guess the receptionist gave her the perfect opportunity because she said this next. "Well of course your idiotic unit came to investigate already and they got fooled by stupid little boys so send us another one- a smarter one if you can. I don't want anymore of those brainless doughnut eating lazy sons of-" I tried to move to see if Bella was ok but my thigh tingled with pain and I winced. Rose walked over to me sat hugging me tightly and stopped mid-sentence- her voice came much more calm and worried now, "-better send an ambulance too." She looked annoyed and used her sarcastic face. "No, no one's hurt; why else would I need a freaking ambulance you moron? Just do it. I thought you were supposed to be smart to be a receptionist, turns out I was wrong."

"Aren't we in a great mood?" I grumbled with a painful smile. Then I looked at Bella's body on the ground. "Better get her on the couch…check if she's alright…and what happened to those wash cloths?"

"Wow, you are still as bossy as ever." Rose joked but I could see the worry and hurt in her eyes; I stuck my tongue out at her playfully to brighten up the mood.

**Hmmm…I really tried to make this chapter long...i don't think it worked out so well but I hope that at least the little that is in the chapter was good :) haha im completely stalling as I write this t get more words into the page so Im going to stop now.**

**Oh! Quick question, what would you do if there was a zombie invasion? I've never given much thought to it until very recently so I wanna hear your input in this. Run? Scream? Join them? Some other crazy fourth answer? **


	12. Ma'am, Miss, or Young Lady?

**Girl Power**

**Hey guys….are you mad? It took me like what? Three weeks to come up with this? I'm sorry! Will writers block justify it? So anyways this is the next chapter and…idk I don't think its serious enough but being serious is boring and it's not how I live my life so…enjoy the comedy! :)**

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight...but since Taylor Lautner broke up with Selena Gomez I could own him…?

**Chapter 12: Ma'am Miss or Young Lady?**

**(BPOV)**

"Bella…oh dear Bella" I heard a playful voice call my name with a giggle.

"Wake up sleepy head it's only a little blood" another voice said, it sounded very irritated.

"Be nice, Rose. She fainted on the hard tile"

_Ugh…blood? Faint? Tile? _My head questioned every word they said. "Ugh…five more minutes Mom…no one truly gets to school on time anyway" I answered with flashbacks of my younger years when my mother had to pull me out of bed. I attempted to prop myself up with my forearms but the abrupt movement made my head ache; I hadn't notice how much it throbbed until now. "Ouch..." I muttered as I let myself fall onto my cushiony surroundings. _Bad move Bella, _I reprimanded myself as the sudden move made me nauseous and made the darkness around me spin; I clamped my lips shut together to keep myself from barfing.

"Honey…you need to get up. School starts in 10 minutes and you don't want to be late again or the principal will have to spank you again" Alice chuckled in her attempt to copy my Mom's voice.

"The principal's never spanked me before Mom…" I answered stupidly still dazed.

"Stop, Alice. We're supposed to make sure she didn't get any serious head injuries!" Rose laughed and snorted in some air.

"Ha! You snorted you geek!" Alice laughed and I could feel my cushiony surroundings shake with their laughter.

"Ouch Rose don't make the couch shake it hurts, you know." I could imagine Alice pouting as she spoke. I wonder what hurts with her…

"Don't…shake..." I grunted through my clenched teeth not wanting to throw up on our adorable couch.

"I think she has some head trauma. I mean she can't formulate complete sentences that actually make sense." I heard Rose say worriedly.

"Don't be such a pessimist; she's fine" Alice assured her although I could sense that she was also trying to convince herself that I was alright too. "Look, Bella what's 2 plus 2?"

"Four," I mumbled. "Now let me lay here; my head is killing me."

"Good, she's fine" Rose sighted relieved. "How's Tyler doing?"

"On the floor in pain," Alice answered not liking the fact that others were in pain.

"Perfect."

-0-

By the time the police arrived at our home I was sitting on our big purple couch with Alice and Rose. Alice had a piece of pink cloth wrapped around her thigh, Rose held her as if she was small child. My head still throbbed horribly; it hurt especially when I heard the loud sirens of the ambulance and police cars.

Given the fact that Alice and I were both incapacitated by our injuries we stared at Rose to open the door after the police rang our extremely loud doorbell. She sighted annoyed and jumped off the couch towards the door; this made the couch slightly shift and made me nauseous again. I guess it bothered Alice too because she let out a small squeak of pain.

Rose opened the door abruptly and with a cold voice said "may I help you?"

"Why yes ma'am-" a husky and a stuttering voice answered but before he could keep talking Rose interrupted him.

"Don't call me ma'am, I'm at least ten years younger than you lard-o" she said harshly- _I guess Rose isn't that fond of the police, _I thought really confused as to why.

She turned after that and went to the kitchen I saw a short stubby and rather large policeman staring at Rose unsure of what to do; after a few seconds he decided to follow her towards the kitchen. He looked around our dark house, his gaze stayed on Alice and I a second longer but looked away quickly.

"Here are the intruders" Rose pointed at the boys in our kitchen.

"Oh, my" the policeman said when he saw Tyler on our floor.

"It was self-defense, alright? Now I suggest you get the paramedics before he dies" I've never heard her voice nor seen her so defensive. "But before you get to him, my two friends have some serious injuries that should be taken care of first."

The policeman turned to us on the couch; apparently we didn't seem all that hurt.

"Hi," Alice said in her cheery soprano voice and waved with a big smile- I can never tell if her smiles are forced or natural she's too good of an actress. "I'm Alice and I got stabbed on the leg; see-" she pointed to the pink sash on her thigh "-it kinda throbs so it would be nice of someone gave me some pain killers. Oh! And Bella over here-" she put her arm around me "- fainted and smacked her head on the tile you should have heard the sound she made it was like a big hollow SPLAT! It was like on those cartoon shows that I used to watch when-"

"I think he gets it, Alice" Rose interrupted aggravated.

The policeman turned to Rose but walked a little closer to us. I noticed that Alice had done the complete opposite f Rose; she had entirely relaxed the atmosphere as Rose had made it tenser and a little scarier.

Alice perceived the officer's discomfort towards Rose and said, "oh, don't worry that's just Rose. She's just a little shaken up- I mean, aren't we all?"

"Well…yes" the officer looked from Alice's friendly smile to Rose's challenging stare and walked out of the house. "I'll go get the paramedics to take a look at your…injuries."

The policeman's reaction to both their personalities in the same room made a small giggle escape my lips. They both stared me a little taken back; I had been quite this whole while.

"She's lost it" Rose said confirming a theory she's had all long.

"I think you're right" Alice agreed observing me. Rose stared at me too as she walked back to the couch and sat on the other side of me.

"I am not crazy" I said staring at the door. They both still watched me attentively. "Now, stop staring at me" I commanded slightly blushing at the extra attention as I covered my face.

"Then, why were you giggling?" Rose interrogated me. "You know the only person that can laugh for no reason is Alice, and that's because she's already out of her mind."

"Yeah," Alice agreed then thought for a second. "I mean, hey!" She slapped Rose's shoulder playfully; but the shift got me nauseous again. "Ouch, not a good idea," Alice agreed with my throbbing head. "We are getting off subject here. Why were you giggling Bella?"

"I was merely laughing because you guys totally freaked that officer out." I smiled as I remembered his face before he practically ran out of the house.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I was being friendly." Alice crossed her arms stubbornly. Then she pointed at Rose and said "crazy over there totally scared him I though she was going to slap him silly when he called her ma'am."

"Well, could you blame me? He's so old and calls me ma'am; couldn't he think of miss or young lady?" Rose snapped outraged.

"I told you scowling made you look older" Alice said in her I-told-you-so voice.

They kept bickering for a few seconds before I decided to cut in.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about" I smiled. They stopped arguing and to stare at me waiting for an explanation. "So Rose-" I looked at her and she nodded seriously "-you were really rude to that policeman and scared half to death-" I heard Rose scoff and mumble "baby" under her breath; which only made my smile widen. "And you, Alice-" I looked at her and her smile widened "-after Rose's 'I-will-kill-you' attitude your 'super-sunshine' personality seems just a tad overly done and creepy."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

I nodded.

"Sad day," she answered pouting.

Just as she said this a team of people in white came in the door. A blonde woman with a ponytail along with a man with jet black hair came and lifted Alice onto a white carrier and took her out the door. A man in a white jumpsuit came to me.

"Hello I am Stephen, what's your name?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Bella."

"Now, I understand your head took quite a beating. I am here to make sure you don't have a concussion or any other serious injuries." He said kindly.

"OK."

He took out a pen looking thing and clicked on the top a bright light came out of one of the ends I shut my eyes and looked away instinctively; we've been in the darkness for a while now so light hurt my eyes.

Stephen chuckled "Bella I going to ask you to look into the light."

I blushed a little for my childish behavior and looked into the light he moved it to the left and I followed it with my gaze. Then he moved it to the right and I again followed it with my gaze.

After a series of test with his little light up pen he declared that I wasn't hurt too seriously just a little shaken up. We ended up talking both sitting on our purple couch only a few inches between us.

"So Bella" Stephen said nonchalantly "Should you call your boyfriend to let him know you're not hurt?"

I blushed and looked away- _if a guy asks for your boyfriend it mean he wants to know if you're single and wants to ask you out, _Alice's knowing voice rang in my head as I remembered one of the 'flirting lessons' the girls had tried to give me. "Actually I'm currently single." I answered with a big smile.

We talked for a couple of minutes until another paramedic- this one was not very nice but he seemed to be Stephen's superior- came through the front door and Stephen practically jumped off the couch and kept a safe distance from me. The other man was much older than us- he had a few grey hairs and had crow's feet.

The other paramedic raised and eyebrow and looked at him disapprovingly. "Bring the girl into the ambulance along with the other two; she needs to get checked out by a _real _doctor" he said rudely.

"But she's fine, I checked her out myself" Stephen argued sheepishly.

"I bet you did" he said with double meaning referring to our closeness on the couch I'm sure- _I don't like this guy at all_, I though and frowned. "Let's take to a doctor that can keep it in his pants."

That last comment made me frown, blush and look down like a reprimanded child getting taken to the principal's office as the rude older man took me by the arm and led me to the ambulance with the blinding blue ad red lights. _I really don't like this mean old _man, I thought infuriated at his vulgar comment. But when I looked up I forgot my embarrassment and all about Stephen. Because I saw Alice was sitting inside the ambulance with Rosalie and a woman paramedic talking to them. Alice looked very pale; even paler than I. I squirmed out the older man's grasp and ran to them.

"Alice? Are you alright? You don't' look so good. Eek!" I jumped into the ambulance- very gracefully actually until my foot got caught at the edge of the ambulance and fell but I caught my self with me hands; they only throbbed a little. I stood up and saw Alice smiling at my clumsiness but she didn't answer my question. "Rose, is she OK? She's all pale."

"Look who's talking" Alice joked but sounded a little weak.

"Miss? Please take a seat we would like to move you to the hospital" the paramedic woman said kindly. "She has lost a lot of blood and most likely just needs a little rest nothing too serious but will have to wear crunches for a few weeks. But it seems that your head injury has affected your balancing skills." She really sounded concerned.

"Oh, don't worry about that" Rosalie said smiling. "She's clumsy by nature."

"Hey!" I said offended.

"Sit" Rose commanded and pulled me down to the cushiony seat next to her. "Alice needs medical attention."

"Ooh, will you guys sign my cast?" Alice asked excitedly and clamped hands merrily when we nodded our heads. "You too, Darla. I mean, I need the signature of the woman who almost gave me stitches."

The woman paramedic smiled kindly at her and nodded her head and asked, "Are you always this friendly or is it the drugs?"

That sent Rosalie and me into full laughing hysterics.

"No….she's always like… like this!" Rose choked out between giggles and then controlled herself. "People do think she's on drugs half her life."

Alice crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Rose.

"Alice is just a…complicated individual who is in a good mood almost all the time." I said trying to explain the crazy complexity that is Alice.

She looked at me still ticked and muttered to Rose "At least she puts it nicely."

-0-

We rushed in the hospital; Darla helped Alice off the ambulance and told her to sit on a wheel chair. This lightened Alice's mood she smiled and said "you know one of my secret fantasies is to race down a hospital corridor on a wheel chair." She looked up and gave Darla one of her best puppy dog faces, "will that be possible?"

**Wouldn't it be awesome to do that? My friends broke her leg once and the nurse let her race down a corridor. I think it would be amazing. So question, what are your crazy hospital stories? I don't I have any….But I bet you guys do. Review and share them with the world!**

**P.S. This is something I did instead of writing this chapter. My friends and I were really bored and decided to do this look up Sydney and Holly and the freaky blue house on Youtube. I promise it will make you laugh. And while watching it guess which girl I am! Yes, I'm in the video hee-hee :) Laterz!**


	13. Author's Note with a little story

**Girl Power**

**Hey guys, sorry for no updates for like years now. I'm so sorry ( I know I've said it twice). And I said it 'cause I won't think I will update for a while now. My family's moving and we haven't figured out the whole internet deal yet. And we're packing everything right about now. I'd feel bad if I just put up an author's note I know how frustrating they can be so…here's just a tad of the upcoming chapter**

**Chapter 13 Author's Note with a little story**

Rose and I sat staring off into space in Arrowhead Hospital's waiting room. As soon as we got to the hospital, two paramedics barged into the back of the van and whisked Alice away. We didn't get a chance to follow her or to protest.

"Shouldn't you be having a doctor look at your head or something?" Rose asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know...shouldn't you be arguing with some nurse so that we can go see Alice or something" I mocked her as I rubbed my head a little grumpy because of my throbbing head and my worries over Alice. I expected Rose to have lost her patience by now.

"Harsh" Rose answered nonchalantly and stared at the front desk. "You're right though." Rose stood up and walked towards the front desk. There was a long desk that held large stacks of papers and folders and pencils and every office item you could imagine. The nurse was a short woman with black wild curly hair and tan skin that could make any girl- including me- jealous of it, her lips were large and pouty and painted red. She wore burgundy scrubs that accentuated her russet skin even more.

"Hello, I am Nurse Espinosa, may I help you?" the nurse asked tiredly and I noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"Yeah hello, we need to get into Alice Cullen's room" Rose said staring Nurse Espinosa down. "What is her room number? And while we're in the subject, my friend over here-" she turned and pointed at me"-needs to be checked up; she was knocked out."

"I'm sorry only family is allowed in the patient's room" she yawned. "As for your friend, she can wait for the next available doctor. And according to these-" she lifted up a folder with my full name across it "-Isabella Swan's condition has been verified and she healthy."

"Fine, but I still want her to be checked out!" Rose barked angrily. "But we want to see Alice right now!"

"Miss, calm down now. It isn't my problem if this Alice is dead or alive. I got my own problems" Nurse Espinosa answered with attitude.

Guilt over took me- I had unleashed the monster that is tired, angry, worried Rose. Nurse Espinosa seems like a nice, hardworking- and fearless, I might add- woman and she also seems really tired.

"Rose," I stood up and walked to the front desk. "Just calm down I'll take it from here."

"Whatever" Rose turned and crossed her arms.

"Hi" I smiled at Nurse Espinosa and she looked at me thankfully. "We really want to see our friend. We live together, go to school together, we went through this together-" I looked at Rose who was staring at her shoes and sniffled "-we _are_ her family."

Nurse Espinosa sighed with a tired half smile and said, "Alright, she's in room 109; down the hallway to the right."

"Thank you" I smiled happily in return thankful I elbowed Rose on the ribcage.

Rose jerked and cleared her throat. "Yes…um thanks." She gave me a light death glare and stuck out her tongue playfully.

We walked down the sterile white hallway of the hospital –which, by the way, hurt my eyes and the brightness made my head throb oven more- and turned right on the door next the plack that said "Room 109".

Alice laid across a white hospital bed her injured leg elevated a few inches off the bed; it was heavily wrapped in white cloth. It made me a little uneasy to see her like this. Her room was plain- not anything like Alice would have decorated it like.

Rose exhaled noisily while she walked towards Alice and stood next to her bed. She waved her hand in front of her eyes rapidly; there was no response. "I guess she's asleep." Rose tsked.

"She looks so…unlike herself" I spoke sadly. I reminisced about all the crazy things she had done and at the lowest times I've ever seen her- most of them happened tonight- but never have I seen her so lifeless and blunt.

**I know short and kinda sad and not very satisfactory but…it's all I can do right now. It's kinda been a hard month…**

**P.S. for anyone who's watched Scrubs I was going for Carla on the whole nurse thing.**


End file.
